More Then Best Friends
by Maegono421
Summary: Emma is Bella's younger sister who moves to Forks to live with her dad Charlie when her mom dies. She meets up with old friend Jacob. Jacob didn't imprint on Renesmee. What will happen between the old friends? rated Teen to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Hey people!**

**Sorry I keep deleting it, I keep on editing!**

**This is my first fanfic. I'd like some constructive criticism. **

**Please tell me if you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!**

**Prologue**

I look into his piercing, red, eyes.

"Please! Just leave me!" I yell.

"Don't worry. It will only hurt for a minute," he tells me, brushing hair away from my neck.

"Please," I say, as slowly, I back away. I nearly fall backwards as rocks crumble from beneath my feet, hitting the freezing water, far, far below. He walks forward, caressing my face and neck. His face comes very close to mine, he smells like blood.

"Such a waste," he says, "You would have been so beautiful. But to resist means I have but one option, to kill you."

"Please," I say, "please," quieter, "please," even quieter.

_Jacob._ I think. _Please come._

Just then I hear the pounding of many pairs of large, heavy feet. He turns around, fear in his red, beady eyes.

_Finally_. I think, relaxing a little, but my foot slips.

"Jacob!" I yell.

I'm falling, falling, falling.

"Emma!" is the last thing I hear, Jacob's beautiful voice.

_I love you,_ I think as I'm engulfed in the rough, icy water.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I needed to talk to Jacob about everything that had happen. While I waited for him, I remembered everything that had happened over the last year. I couldn't believe everything that had happened.

I lived in Sacramento, CA all of my life. It was just my mom and I. I only saw my dad every once in awhile. I used to stay with him every summer, until a few years ago. That was the only times I ever saw my half sister. My dad lived in Forks, WA.

My mom moved to Sacramento to stay with her parents, when she got pregnant with me, sixteen years ago. She got pregnant when she was engaged to my dad. She moved to Forks when she was nineteen. My mom and dad were really good friends before then. When my dad got divorced from my half sister's mom, my parents got together. But my mom broke off the engagement when she got pregnant.

Almost seven months ago, my mom got really sick, and she passed away almost six months after. She was only thirty-seven. She had red, curly, hair, but mine is dark brown and straight, like my dad's. But I have her green eyes.

My dad and half sister came to Mom's funeral. My half sister had always been very beautiful, fair skin, dark hair, brown eyes, but at the funeral, she was even paler, her hair was darker, and her eyes, were light brown, almost golden. Then she hugged me, and her skin was ice cold. This interested me.

My dad is Charlie Swan, chief of police in Forks. My half sister, Bella, also lives in Forks with her husband and daughter. This summer, I didn't go visit Charlie, because Mom was so sick, and I was taking care of her. I started to feel depressed, and I started to cut myself and drink. I haven't been back to Forks, in almost 5 years, and now I was going to go live there. I was really nervous about starting at a new school in the middle of the year.

**So what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I walked out of the plane, up to the exit. I saw Charlie, and ran up to hug him. I had missed him even though, I had just seen him just weeks before. I buried my face in his chest, he smelled like Rainer and wood.

"So Em, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm okay, I think I'll be a little better once I'm settled in," I replied.

"Let's go get your bags." We walked to baggage claim and then to the parking lot. When we got to the house, Charlie brought my bags up to my room.

"Do you want help unpacking?" he asked.

"No I'm fine." I said

"Well finish unpacking, then Bella really wants to see you," he told me.

"Okay,"

The last thing I pulled from my last bag was an old picture of my mom and I. My heart hurt, it has been so recent, the wound is still fresh. I set the picture next to my bed, and lied on my bed, and started to cry. Charlie heard me and came up.

"It's okay sweetie," he told me, rubbing my back. The phone rang, and Charlie went to get it. He came up a couple minutes later and said that Bella was coming over to pick me up.

"I'm going to go take a shower," I said. The warm water felt nice running down my back. I saw the scars on my arms, but I didn't want to think of that then. I got changed, always long-sleeved, and put on some make-up to cover the dark circles under my eyes. I went down stairs, and Bella ran up and hugged me.

"Oh Em. I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Bells."

**Please tell me what you think!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Em I want you to come over and meet my family and friends. I have a couple friends who are your age, well they're a little older." Bella told me.

"That sounds nice. I'd like to meet some new people."

"And I've got a gift for you."

"You really didn't need to get me a present."

"Of course I did, you're my sister. Plus I didn't buy it, I had it." she winked at Charlie.

_What is she talking about?_

When we got to her house, she told me to close my eyes, and helped me out of the car.

"Open them."

Right in front of me was an old, red, Chevy truck.

"Bells, it's prefect."

"I knew you'd love it. It used to be mine. Here are the keys. Lets go inside."

I walked in to see all these unfamiliar faces, all these people I had never met.

"Everyone this is my sister, Emma."

Then I saw someone I recognized, and he was staring right at me.

_Jacob's Point of View_

I realized I was staring at her, but I just couldn't look away. It's her; I know it's her.

"Jacob, what's the matter?" Embry asked.

"Embry, I, I, I think I just imprinted. O-on Emma."

"Dude, really?"

"Yeah."

_Emma's Point of View_

"Em, Emma?" Bella's voice broke my concentration.

"Yeah? Oh, sorry, spaced out."  
"This is Edward, my husband. This is his family, Esme and Carlisle, his parents, and Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. This is our daughter, Renesme. These are my friends, Leah, Rachel, Kim, Emily, Sam, Seth, Jared, Embry, Ouil, Paul, and..."

_Jacob's POV_

"Jacob?" Emma said.

"Em?" I say. I ran over and picked her up into a large hug. She felt so tiny in my huge arms.

Everyone looked at us, confused.

**So what do you think? I really want to know!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Emma's POV_

"Billy is a best friend of Charlie. Whenever I would visit over the summer, Charlie would invite the Black's over all the time, for dinner, for football, just to hang out." I said.

"And while our fathers talked and watched football, we would play in the yard, and became great friends. But I haven't seen her in almost six years."

Jacob and I talked all night; we talked all through dinner and dessert. We were still talking even when everyone else had left. Edward and Bella were putting Renesme to bed.

We were sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey Em, do you think you could give me a ride home, I came here with Quil and Embry, but they both seem to have left." He asked me.

"Of course, any time."

_Jacob's POV_

"So when are you starting school?" I asked.

"I'm starting at the ending of Christmas break. Are you a senior this year?" she said.

"Yeah, so that means, you're a junior?"  
"Yeah. Hey are you doing anything tomorrow?" she asked me.  
"No, Why? Do you want to be with me?" I replied, smirking.

"I, I, I was wondering if you wanted to do something. I mean I have no one to hang out with seeing as I have no friends."

I laughed. How could she think she has no friends, everyone that was there that night now thinks of her as a friend. She is so beautiful, how could they not?

"Why are you laughing?" she asked me.

"Well, I know for sure that you have at least one friend, with whom you'll be spending all of tomorrow with." I told her.

"All of tomorrow? Really? The whole day?"

"All of tomorrow."

We pulled up in front of my house. I wanted to stay in the car forever, with my soul mate.

"Aren't you going to walk me to the door?" I said jokingly.

She laughed.

"I like the way you laugh." I told her.

"I like the way you laugh, too."

She did walk me to the door, even though I was joking. But, hey I didn't complain. I gave her a huge hug, crushing her accidentally, not knowing my strength.

"Um... Jake... I... Need... To... Breathe," she said.

"Oh, yeah sorry." I hugged her more gently, never wanting to let go.

_Emma's POV_

My sleeve got rolled up, I saw his face look toward the scars, but I quickly put my hands behind my back.

"So I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

I kissed his cheek and it was burning hot.

"Wow, you're really, really hot." I said, and then realized what I had just said, and blushed five shades of red.

"So are you," Jacob said.

"I, I, I, I meant you're face..." I said.

"Oh, yeah..." It was his turn to blush, but you really couldn't really tell because of his amazing olive skin. He looked so beautiful under the low light of the moon, his black hair, his dark, brown eyes, his pouted smile, and his perfectly toned body.

"I'll see you tomorrow, 10 o'clock." He said.

"Yeah. Tomorrow." I said.

I got home and felt upset. I snuck downstairs, and Charlie was sleeping. I found were he kept the Rainer. I took just one, and went upstairs.

**Please comment! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Emma's POV_

I woke up and looked at my clock, 8:30. I had an hour and a half to get ready before Jacob got here. Feelings were rushing through me all morning; excitement, happiness, nervousness, worry, fears. It took me forever to pick out what to wear. And I finally picked out a red v-neck, long-sleeved shirt, and dark skinny jeans. Just before 10 o'clock, I got a text from Jacob.

"Bring stuff for snow, and a change of clothes. "

I ran upstairs and grabbed my warm coat and snow boots. Then grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a white, long-sleeved, v-neck, sweater-top. I heard Jacob's car pull up. I ran downstairs just as the doorbell rings. I opened the door.

"Hey," was the first thing Jacob said. I laughed.

"So where are we going today?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He said.

We walked out the door, and there was a patch of ice on the pathway. I slipped and fell on my butt.

"Please be careful."

He helped me up, my sleeve some how rolled up, and Jacob saw the scars.

"Emma? What is that?" He asked grabbing my hand so you could see the scars. _Oh, shit. What do I say?_

"Um… It's nothing." I said, pulling my hand away.

"Emma, please, what is it?" he said again.

"Jacob, I just lost my mom. I just moved to a new place, and I'm going to go to a new school, I'll have to make new friends. This is all really hard on me." I tell him.

"So you're hurting yourself?"  
"Jacob, you don't know what it's like for me! Can we just forget about this and have a good day?"

"I'll leave it. For now. Let's go have some fun."

**Comment please!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Emma's POV_

He made me close my eyes the entire time we drove.

"Tell me again, why I have to close my eyes?" I asked him.

"Because it's a surprise, and I want you to be thoroughly surprised."

We stopped driving, he told me to stay in the car, and he helped me out of the car.

"Okay open you eyes."

I opened them. It was like a winter wonderland. We were in the middle of a field, a large hill on one side, surrounded by forest. Everything was covered in snow.

_Jacob's POV_

"Jake, it's... It's beautiful." She said.

"This is the only part of our day that we'll be spending with other people."

Everyone arrived soon after us. Introduced her to everyone, even though they had already met.

"This is the best snow we've had in years. I mean sometimes it will snow but it's only like this every once in a while." I told her.

I walked over to the back of the car, and took out an old sled. I was my dad's sled his father made for him. Then I went over, picked up Emma, and threw her over my shoulder.

"Jacob!" she yelled, laughing.

I grabbed the rope on the sled and pulled it up the hill, with Emma still on my shoulder. I sat her on the sled, and sat down behind her.

"Hey Sam, can you give us a push?" Sam was behind us, flirting with his fiancée, Emily.

I held on tight to Emma as we flew down the hill, but we hit a huge snow bank, and we both went flying.

_Emma's POV_

I landed face first in a large pile of snow. I decided to mess with Jacob. I lied there very still, not moving.

"Emma? Are you okay? Emma?!" he said. He sounded very worried. He rolled me over.

"Emma?"

I couldn't take it. I started laughing hysterically.

"Emma," he said, and fell over laughing along with me, "You scared me, that's not funny."

"Then... why... are... you... laughing?" I managed to say between laughs.

We just lied there, laughing. Then he helped me up.

Jacob and I then built a seven-foot tall snowman. Jacob put me on his shoulders, so I could finish the details. He set me down, and bent over.

_What is he doing?_ I thought to myself. Just as I thought that, a cold, wet, snowball hit me square between the eyes. Jacob started laughing his head off. He smiled, showing his beautiful teeth.

"Oh. That is it!" I said, trying my hardest to fake being angry, but holding back laughter. The smile disappeared from his face. Everyone was looking at up.

"This... is war." I smiled, and then he smiled.

Everyone joins in, and it was war. The girls ended up winning. The guys said they let us win, but it was obvious, we really had won.

I went and rubbed it in Jacob's face.

"Let's all go to our house, and get warmed up." Emily says.

Jacob picked my up, threw me over his shoulder and carried me over to the car.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Jacob's POV_

We got into the car, and both of us were totally soaked. I took off my shirt, no point in being cold.

"You don't mind, do you?" I asked her.

"Not at all." She said, blushing.

We got to Emily and Sam's house, and I showed Emma to the bathroom. I quickly went and change into a clean pair of pants. When I got back she still wasn't out of the bathroom. She walked out.

"I like." She said.

"I like." I said. She was wearing black skinny jeans and low cut white v-neck sweater. I really like. We went and sat on the couch. I sat right next to Emma. Everyone talked about how great Emily's cooking is.

"Do you guys hang out here a lot?" Emma asked.

"Yeah we're here all the time. I'm surprised that Emily and Sam haven't gone bankrupt from feeding us." Embry said.

"Who says we haven't?" Sam said.

Emma started shivering next to me. I put my arm around her and she shivered for a little, but stopped. Emily made soup and hot chocolate for us, was delicious like always.

"Are you ready for the next part of our day?" I asked Emma.

"Of course." We said goodbye to everyone.

"Do I have to close my eyes on the way there?" She asked.

"Of course, it is a surprise."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Emma's POV_

We got into the car, and Jacob makes me close my eyes. I was very disappointed when Jake put his shirt back on. It was really cold in his car, and I started to shiver again. Jacob handed me a sweatshirt of his. I attempted to put it on with my eyes closed. The sweatshirt smelled like Jacob, like the woods, fire, and Axe body spray. I buried my face in it, taking in his smell. The car stopped and, once again he helped me out.

"Okay. Open." He said.

We were at the movie theater.

"Two for "Fool's Gold." Please." He told the lady.

"Do you want anything from the concessions?" he asked me.

"Oh, I'll just have a water and some popcorn." I said.

"Can I get two waters, a medium popcorn, and a Skittles." Jacob asked the man at the counter.

"How did you know that Skittles are my favorite candy?" I asked Jacob.

"Oh, they are? I got them 'cause they're my favorite candy." He told me, jokingly.

Jacob took me hand a led me to a seat. There was no one in the theater but us. The movie was very action filled. When it came to the climax, Jacob put his arm around me, but just barely, as though he expected me to push away. But I cuddled close, and he tightened his grip around me.

When the movie was over, we went back to the car.

"I had a lot of fun to..." I started but was cut off.

"You think we're done? I have one more surprise." He said, and made me close my eyes once more.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Jacob's POV_

We started to drive, and Emma was still wearing my sweatshirt. She looked really tired, and soon, I saw that she had fallen asleep.

_Emma thinking__: Does Jacob really like me or is he just friendly flirting? I mean I really like him._

Emma looked so beautiful when she's asleep, so peaceful.

We arrived, and I was sorry to wake her.

"Em... Em... Emma, we're here." I touched her arm and she jumped. I helped her out of the car, and walked her over.

"Okay, open your eyes."

"Oh my gosh, Jacob. It's beautiful."

We were at the La Push beach. The sun had just set, so the sky was a deep purple, but on the horizon, it was a light purple color, and the stars had just started to appear.

"I knew you would love it." I said. I grabbed her hand and we walked over to a rock and sat down, watching the stars, talking.

"Jacob, I had so much fun today. It's great to get my mind off everything and just have fun. I mean, I think about my mom and then, " She looked at her arms. "Thank you so much." She told me.

"You're welcome, I haven't had this much fun in a really long time. If you ever need someone to hang out with, just call me."

"Thanks, Jake."

I drove her home and walked her to the door.

"Thanks again Jacob."

"Any time."

I kissed her cheek.

_Emma's POV_

I went up to my bedroom. I started to think about my mom again. _Why did this happen to me? _I cut myself, and feel the blood run down my arm. _Why did she have to go?_ I did it again and I know that this was actually happening. _Why did she leave me?_ I realized, if she hadn't died, I never would have come to Forks, and probably wouldn't ever have seen Jacob. When I thought of Jacob, I saw the concern on his face when he saw the scars. I feel horrible, and cut my wrist once more.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Emma's POV_

Jacob and I were hanging out a lot during the break. Two days before Christmas, Charlie and I were talking about our plans.

"So Em, I think the Black's will come over, here. I think Bella might drop by as well." Charlie said.

_Yes_ I thought to myself. _Jacob._

"That sounds good. So do you want me to help cook? Maybe Jacob and I could do the cooking."

"Sure. That sounds great."

I called Jacob to tell him.

"Hi Jake. I was talking to Charlie and he said you and Billy are coming over for Christmas. I told him that you and I would make dinner."

"Em, that sounds great. I've already gotten you gift."

_Gift? Oh crap._ I thought. _I need to get gifts for everyone._

"Okay, I'll see you then." I said.

"Bye Em."

I grabbed my purse, and went downstairs.

"Charlie, I'm going shopping."

"Alright have fun."

I found a perfect gift for everyone, except Jacob. I found a necklace for Bella, a new flannel for Charlie, a Rainer bottle opener for Billy, and a gift card for Renesme, but nothing for Jacob. Then I saw it. In a little Quileute antique shop. It reminded me of him so much. It was a necklace, but a manly one, with the head of wolf.

I realized this would the first time I would have a Christmas without my mom. As soon as I got home, I ran upstairs, telling Charlie I was tired. I went into the bathroom, and locked the door. I let the water run in the shower, and saw my razor. I grabbed it. _How will I ever get through anything without my mom?_ The blade hurts, but I don't care. _I can barely get through one day without her, let alone, the rest of my life._ My tears blur my vision, but I see the red of my blood.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Emma's POV_

Jacob and Billy were coming over at 5 o'clock, so Jacob and I could cook dinner. I took a shower, and did my hair and make-up. It took me an hour to pick out what I was going to wear. I decided on a short red dress with black leggings and a black sweater, long-sleeved.

I took an hour wrapping presents, making sure everyone was prefect. Then I made sure we had everything we would need for dinner. Then the doorbell rang.

"Hey Em, can you let Billy and Jacob inside?" Charlie yelled from downstairs. He was setting up the video camera so we could watch videos from my last Christmas here.

"Sure Dad."

I opened the door.

"Hi Billy." I said.

"Hi Emma, how are you?" Billy asked.

"I'm great. Thanks." I said as I bent down to hug him. He wheeled himself into the living room.

"Em, did you decorate this yourself?" he asked.  
"Yeah, Charlie was no help, he's been setting up the camera all day."

"Hi Em," I turned around to see Jacob still standing in the door holding presents and Rainer.

"Can I get a little help?"

"Oh yeah. Of course." I said taking the Rainer from his hands.

Jacob and I want upstairs and talked for a while, before we had to go downstairs to cook.

"Em, we need to talk," he said looking at my arms.

"Jake, I, I, I," was all I could say.

"Emma, why?"

"Jacob, it's my mom, my new town, new everything. I don't know why. Sometimes I need to remind myself…"

"We'll talk about this later. Let's go have a good Christmas."

Jacob and I made dinner, while Billy and Charlie finally finished setting up the video camera. We ate dinner and talked about Christmas and how long it had been since I had a Christmas here. Then we went out and watched the videos. There was one from when we were two or three, Jacob and I found where Charlie had been hiding the Christmas cookies for dessert, and our parents didn't notice we were gone until we had eaten all of the cookies. They were so mad.

Then we opened our presents. Charlie and Billy both loved their presents from me. When Jacob opened his present from me, he had the biggest smile.

"I guess great minds think alike. Thanks Emma."

From Charlie I got a new purse, wallet, and a gift card. I got a dream catcher from Billy. Then I opened Jacob's gift. I saw what he meant when he said great minds think alike. It was a necklace similar to the one I gave him, with a diamond for the eye.

"Jacob, it's beautiful!"

We watch more video from when I visited. It was fun to remember all of those times, the little moments I wouldn't usually remember.

"Hey Em, do you want to go on a walk?" Jacob asked me.

"Of course." I said.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Jacob's POV_

"Charlie, Billy, we're going to go on a walk." I said

"Alright. You kids be safe." Charlie said.

As soon as we got outside I grabbed her hand, holding it tight, she flinches. Her hand felt so cold in mine.

"You're like my own heater." Emma said.

"I'll take that as a complement. Emma, we need to talk." I told her flipping over her arm and rolling up her sleeve to show fresh scars.

"Jacob, please don't make me." She said.

"Emma, you need to stop."

"Jake, sometimes I need to make sure that everything is really happening. When I feel pain, I know it's real."

"Em, it hurts me to see the scars. Please stop. For me."

"Okay, Jake. I'll try."

"Please Emma," It killed me to see the cuts, some from only days ago, "I need you to stop."

"I said, I'll try."

We were silent for a while.

"So are you doing anything for New Years?"

"Not unless you invite me to something, I mean I have no other friends."

"Well, a bunch of us are having a bonfire. My dad and Quil's dad, Old Quil, are going to tell stories about the Quileute. Charlie can come too. We're meeting at Emily and Sam's house."

"That sounds great."

She looked so beautiful under the moonlight. How could she do this to me?

We headed back to the house.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Emma's POV_

Charlie and I left at 8 o'clock to head over to Sam and Emily's house. Charlie and Billy rode in his car over to the bonfire. I rode in Jacob's car with him, Embry, and Quil. Just to bug Embry and Quil, Jake grabbed my hand. He held it in a way to hide the scars. His hand was just as warm as ever.

"Geez Jake, PDA." Quil said.

Then, just to bug them even more, I tilt my head so my cheek is facing Jake, and he leans over and kissed it.

"Okay," Embry said, "We did not need to see that."

When we got to the bonfire, I went and sat down while Jacob went to light the fire. Embry and Quil came over and sat next to me, both putting an arm around me. I laughed. When Jacob came over, the look on his face was priceless.

"Hey you two, stay away from my girl."

_My girl. He called me his girl._ I thought to myself.

"Jake, you're always hogging all of her attention. You need to share her some times." Embry said.

"Yeah Jake, really." Quil agreed. Soon after Quil and Embry moved over to let Jacob in, they scooted closer to Leah and Seth.

"Finally. I get you all to myself." He said.

_Jacob's POV_

It got really quiet. It was time to start.

Billy started, "Since we have some first-timers, I'll start with one from the beginning. According to legend, the Quileute are descendents of wolves. When my great-grandfather was chief, he found that something was hunting on our land."

Old Quil continued, "He confronted them, but they claimed to be something else; vampires, or as we called them "the Cold-Ones." They had pale white, ice-cold skin, with eyes that were almost golden. So he made a treaty with them. If they killed no humans or hunted on our land, then he wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces."

"It's almost midnight," I whispered to Emma.

"Is everyone ready to count down?!" I yelled.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!"

I was so nervous, but I leaned over, and kissed Emma, not on the cheek like I usually do, right on the lips. At first she seemed surprised, but then she started to kiss me back.

"Happy New Year." I whispered.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Emma's POV_

New Years was amazing, but now I had to start at my new school, in January, in the middle of the year. I didn't know anyone, but apparently, everyone knew me. First thing when I walked through the hall, a guy came up to me and started talking to me.

"Hey, you're Emma Swan, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Jason Thomas."

"Nice to meet you."

"So how are you liking Forks?"

"I like it a lot, I mean considering the circumstances."

"Circumstances?"  
"Yeah, I moved here cause my mom died, so I'm staying with my dad, Chief Swan."

"Oh. Sorry about your mom. So what's it like having the Chief as a dad?"  
"It's pretty cool. If I ever have a problem, he'll take care of it."

"Yeah, so what is your next class?"

"I have biology with Grainer."

"My friend is in that class, and my class is right by there, I'll walk with you."

"Thanks."

I ended up with Jason's friend Lewis Tanner as my lab partner. I sat with Lewis, Jason, and their two other friends, Ana Smith and Jamie Taylor at lunch. Ana, Jamie, and I had a lot I common. We become really good friends.

"Hey this weekend Ana and I are going shopping in Port Angles this weekend, do you want to come?" Jamie asked.

"Sure that sounds great."

Months passed, school was the same everyday, and every night, I would think of my mom, and feel like I needed to cut myself. But I fought the urge, knowing how much it hurt Jacob to see the scars. Instead, I went and took one of Charlie's Rainers from in the pantry.

Months passed and I never cut myself. The scars had faded and the dark circle under my eyes had disappeared. Spending time with Jacob helped, and so did having friends to hang out with.

It was May, and my birthday was in a week. Jacob and I were talking on the phone.

"So your birthday is in a few days, and I want to do something special." He said.

"Well I'm going to Bella's house for dinner, but that is pretty much it. What else do you want to do?" I ask.

"Maybe something earlier in the day, a surprise."

"You really like surprises, don't you? But that sounds fun."

"Yeah, so on your birthday, I'll come get you at noon."  
"Okay, see you then."

_I wonder what this surprise will be?_


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

My birthday was on a Saturday, so my friends celebrated it at school on Friday. Everyone brought me presents and balloons. Ana and Jamie even made me a cake. At lunch, I opened my presents. From Ana and Jamie I got multiple tops, from Jason I got earrings and bracelets, and from Lewis I got a huge bag of Skittles. Then they sang "Happy Birthday" and a whole bunch of people in the cafeteria joined in.

"Thank you so much." I told everyone.

On my birthday, Jacob got to my house right at noon. I ran down to get the door. I opened the door.

"Hello birthday girl." He said as he kissed my forehead. "Wow. You're almost 17."

"I know." I replied

"Okay, let's go."

We got into the car. I closed my eyes.

_Jacob's POV_

She sat in the car next to me with her eyes closed.

She's the most beautiful girl in the world.

And she's all mine.

My Imprint, we're made for each other.

I needed to tell her.

_What will she think?_

_Will she leave me? If she does, I'll, I'll… I don't know what I'll do._

I stopped the car. We were here. I helped her out of the car.

"Keep your eyes closed." I told her.

I put her on my back, and took her to the special spot. It's here that my dad asked my mom to marry him; I would save that for another day.

I was going to tell her here.

"Okay, you can open them."

_Emma's POV_

I opened my eyes. We were in an old tree stump. The tree had been burned down at one point, but the stump still stood. Plants had grown out of the stump. The sun was shinning through the hole in the top of the stump, making the seen magical.

"Jacob… it's, it's beautiful."

_Jacob's POV_

"This place means a lot to me." I said.

"Em, there's something I need to tell you. Remember the legend Dad and Old Quil told, about how the Quileute are decedents of wolves?"

She nodded.

"Well, I don't know how to say this, but the legend, it's true. Emma, I'm a werewolf."

She looked surprised.

"Jacob… I don't know what to say. Can you show me?"  
"Yeah just a second." I went outside, and phased, and came back in.

"Jacob?" she said, I nodded and wagged me tail.

"Wow, you're a-a wolf."

I went back outside and changed back.

"Emma, there's more. Every wolf has an imprint, someone that they are mean to be with. Kind of like their 'soul mate'."

She looked like she was thinking very hard.

"Emma, I've imprinted on someone."

"Jake, wait you can't leave me, I-I need you. You can leave."

"Emma, you don't get it. I imprinted, on you."

"Thank God, Jacob, I would die if it was someone else."

I picked her up and put her on a part of the stump that had taken the shape of a bench, and sat next to her.

"Emma, I-I I love you. I wanted to tell you here, because this is the place where my dad asked my mom to marry him." I say touching her cheek.

"Jacob, that's so cute, and romantic. And Jacob, I-I I love you too." She says, running her hands through my hair.

I kiss her, lightly at first, but then with more passion. Her hands rub my neck. I hold her tight. She pulled away to get some air.

"Oh Emma."

"Oh Jacob."

We kissed for what seemed like forever. I never wanted to leave that moment. I took off my shirt. She ran her fingers up my spine. My whole body shivers. I let out a deep moan. She smiled into my kisses. I put my hands on her hips, and just looked at her, taking everything in, everything about her.

"Oh my god, it's almost 6:30, I should get you to Bella's."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Emma's POV_

Jake drove me to Bella's house, and pulled around the corner, and kissed me, with such passion. We were there for a while.

"I should probably go in." I said.

"I'll walk you in," he said. He looked like he was hiding something.

We walked to the door, I saw Charlie's car. We opened the door and everyone jumped and yelled "Surprise!"

"Oh my gosh! I didn't expect this." I said. Charlie and Billy, all of the Cullen's, Jacob's pack, and my friends from school were all there.

"Did you know?" I asked Jake, he nodded.

_Jacob's POV_

Emma went around to say hi to everyone and Embry and Quil walked over to me.

"So did you tell her?" Embry asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Did she make you change?" Quil asked.

"Of course she did. Who wouldn't?" I said.

"You're right. Well you're lucky man, she's amazing." Quil said.

"Yeah, congrats." Embry said.

Embry and Quil went over and talked to Emma's friends, Ana and Jamie. Sam walked over to me.

"So, what did she say when you old her?" he asked.

"At first she was speechless, then she made me show her." I said.

"Well she's very lucky to have you." He told me.

It was time for dinner and I sat next to Emma. I held her hand all through dinner. Esme and Alice cooked an amazing meal. We made a toast to Emma, and for her to have a great year. Then it was time for cake. Everyone sang to her, "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Emma," I kissed the top of her head, "Happy Birthday to you!"

"Now make a wish, baby." Charlie said.

She blows out the candles. She smiles and winks at me.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Emma's POV_

It was time to open presents. I got a bunch of money, clothes and gift cards. Jacob saved his present for last. It was wrapped in teal-blue shiny wrapping-paper, with a small black ribbon. I opened it. Inside was a topaz necklace, in the shape of a heart. Jacob took the necklace and put it on for me. I spun around, and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"You're so very welcome." He said.

I said goodbye to everyone. Jacob was the last to leave and I was sad to see him go. I went upstairs and took a shower. I looked at my arms and the scars were barely visible. I got changed into my pajamas and went into my room. I saw the picture sitting beside my bed of my mom and I. my eyes started to get teary, and I felt a lump forming in my throat. I thought about getting my razor but I thought of the look on Jacob's face when he would see the fresh scars. I had to do it. I grabbed the razor and held it in my hand. I decided to call him.

"Hey Emma."

"Jake, can you come over here? I need you." I said, my voice cracking.

"Em, what's the matter?"

"Can you just come over?"

"I'll be over, just leave you're window open."

I just sat there holding the razor, crying, waiting.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Jacob's POV_

Emma called me asking if I could come over. Right away I left, and ran to her house. _I wonder what's wrong? _I climbed through her window. I saw her sitting on her bed crying, she's holding a razor.

"Emma," I said as I sat down next to her. She hadn't cut herself. _Thank God._

"Jake, I didn't hear you," she said.

"Em, what's the matter?" I said wiping away her tears, taking the razor from her hand and setting it on the dresser.

"It's my mom. I-I just realized it-it was my first birthday with out her," she managed to say between sobs. I lay down next to her in her bed. She laid her head on my chest. I ran my hands through her hair and kiss the top of her head as she sobbed. It hurts me to see her crying.

"W-Will you stay all night?" she asked half-asleep.

"Yes, Emma. Yes."

She fell asleep on me. She looked so peaceful. Her was red and blotchy from crying, but she still looked so beautiful. _How could anyone so beautiful be in so much pain?_ Soon, I fell asleep as well.

_ I'm running, running. _

"_Jacob?! Jacob!" I hear her calling for me. The more I run towards her voice the farther away she sounds. I hear a blood-curdling scream._

"_NO! Emma!"_

_I run faster. I see something up ahead. It's Emma. Her body lays on the ground, pale, cold, and lifeless. I see the bite marks on her neck. She's dead, gone._

I sat bolt up right. I was sweating. It was only a nightmare. I saw Emma sleeping peacefully next to me. I looked at the clock. I was 1am.

"Jake? What's the matter?" she said, sleepily, in her soft beautiful voice.

"It's nothing, Em."

I lay back down next to her, I held her tight. I would never let that dream come true. Never.

**I really liked this one. Tell me what you think.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Emma's POV_

It was a very special day. I bought a new dress, sleeve-less. The scars were almost invisible. Jacob, along with Quil and Embry, was graduating from high school.

_Jacob's POV_

Quil, Embry, and I were in our graduation gowns, waiting with the rest of our senior class.

"Jenna Baker," the announcer called.

I was next.

"Jacob Black." I went up, the principal and vice-principal both shook my hand. I saw the pack, and I saw Charlie, Billy, and Emma. Emma had a huge smile on her face. Everyone came over to congratulate us. Emma hugged Quil and Embry then ran over to me, I scooped her into a big hug. I introduced her to all of my other friends, as my girlfriend. Everyone left so us graduates could have our party.

At 10 the party was over. Quil and Embry were coming over. I got to my house, there were no cars in front of the house, and all of the lights were off.

_Billy must still be over at Charlie's. _I thought to myself. I put my keys in the door, and opened it. I turned on the lights.

"Surprise!" Everyone was here, the Cullens, the pack and families, Charlie, Billy, and Emma.

"I know how much you like surprises, so I thought I'd throw you a surprise party." Emma told me.

This party was way better than the one at school.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_Jacob's POV_

Every year, the pack had a huge bonfire to kick off the summer. I called Emma to tell her about it.

"Hi Jakey."

"Hey Em. Tonight, the pack is having a big bonfire to start off the summer. I'll pick you up at 6."

"Oh, so I don't get any say in it? What if I don't want to go?" She said jokingly.

"So you're saying you don't want to go?"

"No, I most definitely want to go. I like how you just assume I want to."

"I knew you would want to go."  
"I'll see you later, Jake."

"Love you, Em."

"I love you too, Jakey."

I knew this summer would be great, at least that's what I thought. Emma and I would be together.

I lay down on my bed and dozed off.

_I'm running through the forest. I hear her calling for me, she's screaming. I hear the blood-curdling scream. I run faster. I see her, but I'm to late. She's dead. My Emma is dead. _

I woke up, panting. I had been having that dream a lot. It was 5 o'clock. I went and took a shower. The hot water was turned up all the way, but it still felt cold on my hot skin. I left to go pick up Emma.

_Emma's POV_

It took me forever to find an outfit to wear. I was wearing an orange tank top, tied in the middle and black skinny jeans, until I realized it was June, and I looked like someone who just walked out of a Halloween story, so I changed into white pants. The doorbell rang and I saw Jacob out the window. I went around back and snuck up on him, jumping on his back, holding tight.

"Wow. Even with your super human hearing, you didn't know I was coming." I said.

He laughed.

"You ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah. Let's go." I said.

He carried me to the car on his back.


	22. Chapter 21

**This chapter is epic, in my opinion.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**I really like it when people comment! **

**Chapter 21**

_Jacob's POV_

That night was going to be awesome. No adults, just the pack, even though some of us were technically adults, but that didn't count. We got to the bonfire and everyone was already there. I went to help light the fire, and Emma went to talk to everyone.

_Emma's POV_

I was talking to Leah and Seth.

"So are you excited for summer? Are you going to spend all of your time with Jake?" Leah asked.

"Yeah I'm excited. I'll probably spend most of my time with Jake. I also hope to go visit my friends and family in Sacramento." I said.

"It'll be hard for Jacob, to be away from you for to long. Leah, remember what happened when Paul was by himself, when Kim left, and he started like sleeping around with other girls." Seth said.

"Yeah I remember. Emma, be careful, you don't want that to happen." Leah said.

Quil and Embry walked over and offered us some beer.

"I'm only seventeen." I said.

"We're only eighteen." Quil said.

"Okay, I'll take one."

_Jacob's POV_

I walked over to see Emma talking to Leah, Seth, Embry, and Quil, with a beer in her hand.

"Em, what are you doing?" I asked, frustrated.

"I'm having a little fun. Relax Jake." She said.

I grabbed her hand so you could see the barely visible scars.

"Emma, what are you thinking? Do you want to throw away all of your hard work? Do you want to go back there?" I said, almost yelling.

"Jake, please. Don't." Leah, Seth, Quil, and Embry all looked at us confused.

"I never should have brought you here." I said.

I walked off.

_Emma's POV  
_"Jacob, wait!" I said running after him. I saw him start to shake. He was going to phase.

"Jacob stop. Please, I'm sorry." I ran up to him, he spun around a phased, cutting my face with his claws. I felt the pain shoot through my body. Tears blurred my vision and burned the cut. I saw Jacob start to phase back, and blackness surrounded me.

_Jacob's POV_

_No._ I thought to myself. _I can't… I couldn't have. _I picked her up. Her face was bleeding. _I did it_. I didn't know where to go, then I thought of the only person who could help, the only people that would understand. The Cullen's, they would understand. Carlisle could help.

**If you have any ideas, please tell me, I'd love to hear them.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_Jacob's POV_

I ran as fast as I could while holding Emma, to the Cullen's house. _Please be okay. Please. _I thought the whole time I was running. Carlisle opened the door. I didn't realize it, but I was crying.

"Oh my, Jacob?" he said.

"Carlisle, you have to help her. I I don't know what to do." I said.

Emse came to the door as well.

"Oh my goodness. Jacob?" she said.

"Bring her into the kitchen Jacob. Esme, can you call over Bella?" He said.

I brought her into the kitchen and sat her on the table.

"Jacob, what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"I-I-I got mad and she followed me, and I phased and she was right there."

"It's okay Jacob. I'll help her."

"Carlisle, what's wrong?" Bella said as she ran in, "Esme said something had happened, I needed to…" she stopped when she saw Emma.

"Bella, I'm, I'm sorry." I said.

"Jacob, it'll be okay. Right Carlisle?"

"Yes. Jacob, since you came right over, she'll just have a small scar, nothing quite like what Emily has."

_Thank God._

_Emma's POV_

I woke up, and my face was burning. I was lying down in a place I couldn't recognize. I saw Jacob, Bella, Esme, and Carlisle. I reached up to feel my face.

"Don't touch it, Emma. " Carlisle said.

"Emma I'm so sorry, honey." Jacob said. "I'm so so sorry."

_What happened? _I thought. Then I remembered that Jacob had phased, and had cut my face. Carlisle handed me a mirror. I had stitches in a line from the outside corner of my eye, to the side of my nose.

"Jacob, it's okay." I said putting my hand up to his face, "Oh gosh, what do I tell Charlie?"

"You can spend the night here if you like, I'll call Charlie," Bella told me.

"That would be nice. Can Jacob stay as well?" I asked.

"Of course." She said.

"I thought I smelled dog. What's going on down here?" Emmett said.

"Emma had a little accident, but we've fixed her up." Esme said.

Rosalie came down and asked the same thing as Emmett. Alice hugged me and Jasper came down behind her.

I noticed that, all of the Cullen's had pale white skin and golden eyes. _Where did I here about that? _I thought to myself. _I remember. I heard about it in the legend Billy and Old Quil said about… vampires. The vampires all had pale skin, and golden eyes. Oh my gosh are the Cullen's vampires? That's impossible._

"Yes, Emma. We are." Edward said as he walked in. _How did he know what I was thinking?_

"I can read people's minds. Alice can see the future and Jasper can change people's feelings."

"Edward, she didn't need to know." Carlisle said.

"She was going to find out sooner or later. I heard what she was thinking, she was asking for the answer. I mean she already knew Jacob is a werewolf."

"I think Emma's gone through enough tonight, Jacob can you carry her to the guest room?" Esme said.

"Sure. Good night everyone." He said.

Jacob picked me up and carried me up stairs. He laid me in the bed and cuddled close to me. He felt so warm.

I loved him so much.

"Emma, I promise I will never hurt you. Ever again."


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_Emma's POV_

I woke up sweating, and I tried to move, but was trapped by someone's arms. I didn't recognize where I was. Then I remembered what had happened last night, and realized it was Jacob holding me so tightly, I rolled over facing him. I looked at his face, it was so peaceful when he was sleeping.

"Good morning, sleepy head." I whispered to Jacob.

He kissed me very sweetly.

"Good morning," he said, and then he winced as he saw the fresh cut on my face.

"Emma, I'm so, so, so sorry. I'm so sor…" He said but I put my finger to his mouth, cutting him off.

"Stop apologizing. It's not your fault. I went after you into the forest. It's just as much my fault. Stop blaming yourself." I said.

"Thank you Emma, but please, can you forgive me?" he said making a pouting face.

"How can I not forgive you? With that cute face?" I said and kissed his nose. He kissed me back, and with such passion. I wanted him so badly. I kissed along his jaw and down his neck.

"Emma, there are vampires downstairs, one of which could read both of our minds, we might want to stop." Jacob said.

"Jacob, I really don't mind." I said, tracing his chin with my finger.

"Emma, do you think, really, that you're ready?" he asked me.

"Jake, do you love me?"

"Emma, of course I love you." I said, placing kisses along his jaw.

"And I love you. I think for sure that I'm ready. You'll never leave me right?"

"I would never, ever leave you."

"Then I see no reason for us not to be ready. Do you have protection?"

"Yes, of course."

He kissed me, pulling me close to him. He took off his shirt and so did I. He slowly worked is way down to my pant and removed them. He ran his fingers down my sides, I giggled with pleasure. We both dived in.

**Sorry this one's short, the next one will be longer. **


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_Emma's POV_

It was almost two o'clock when we walked downstairs. When we walked into the kitchen, Edward gave us a weird look, as if he was disgusted. Bella asked to take to me alone.

"Emma, I know how much you must be missing you friends in Sacramento, so as a gift I bought you a ticket to go to visit them. I already told Charlie, he said it sounds like a great idea. I called your aunt and uncle, and they said you can stay with them."

"Oh my gosh, Bella that's amazing, I can't believe it. I'll have to call all my friends. When do I leave? How long will I be gone?"

"You leave in four days, and you'll be gone for two months."

"It'll be hard to be away from Jacob for so long. But I think it will be so great. I better go tell Jacob. I need to pack!"

I went out and told Jacob.

"Emma I'm so happy for you, but it will be so hard to be away from you." "I know Jacob, but I need to see them!"

"I understand." He seemed happy for me but pretty sad that I would be gone for almost the whole summer. I went home to go pack and was ambushed by Charlie.

"Emma, Bella said you had an accident, so tell me what happened?"

"Jacob and I were at the bonfire and we went for a walk, I tripped, and cut my face. Jacob took me to the Cullen's and Carlisle stitched me up. Yeah, so I got to go pack, so I'll talk to you later."

The morning I left, Charlie had to work, so Jake took me to the airport. He helped me with my bags, he helped me check in, and he walked me to security. I put my backpack on the ground. We wrapped our arms around each other.

"I'll miss you, so so much," he said.

"I'll miss you, too." I said I kissed him one last time. As I walked through the line he kept saying, "I miss you already." I blew him a kiss, and walked to where I couldn't see him anymore, and a single tear ran down my face.

On the plane, I sat next to an old woman, who wouldn't stop talking. I took my iPod, and attached was a note that said,

"I love you so much Emma. I miss you. I'll be waiting for you when you get home. J."

I watched the clouds go by and listened to my favorite songs. When 'I'm Only Me When I'm With You" by Taylor Swift, it made me think of Jacob, he was the only one who understood me. Once again I shed a single tear.

I got off the plane and saw my Aunt Jamie, Uncle Tanner, and best friend Mia. I ran over and hugged Mia. I hadn't seen her in forever. During the trip, we stayed in Sacramento for a couple weeks to hang out at all of our favorite places, then we headed over to my aunt and uncle's beach house for most of the time. I missed Jacob so much, so I decided to come home a day early.

_Jacob's POV_

I missed Emma so much. I needed someone to hang out with, but no one in the pack understood. Renesme was about the same age as us now, and we started to hang out. Nessie liked to help me fix up the cars.

"Jake, I really like you." Nessie said.

"I really like you too, Nessie. I enjoy your company." I said back.

"No Jake, no like that. I, you know, _like _you."

"Um… Nessie, you know I love Emma."

"Well, she doesn't get home till tomorrow," she said as she inched closer to me, cornering me, "and what she doesn't know can't hurt her."

"Nessie, no."

_Emma's POV_

I landed at the airport, and hurried home. I put my things away and showered quickly. I got in my truck and drove over to Jake's house. Billy told me he was in the garage. So I headed over there. I snuck up to the door and saw…

_Jake's POV_

Renesmee had me cornered, and reached up and kissed me. I tried to get away, but because of her vampire strength, my attempts were futile. Then I heard the door creak, Nessie let go, and saw Emma standing there. Tears starting to come down her face, and she just stood there shaking her head. She ran away, and I chased after her. She climbed in her truck.

"Emma! Emma!" I called after her, but she drove away.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_Emma's POV_

I ran inside and slammed the door.

"If Jacob Black EVER comes here, tell him to never come back again!" I yelled as I ran upstairs. I grabbed my razor from the bathroom. Loving Jacob was the only thing that kept me from cutting myself. I locked the door. I cut my wrists. These cuts were deeper, harsher then ever before. I started to cry. I sobbed. The blood gushed down my arms, I blacked out.

_Jacob's POV_

I saw Emma drive away. I went back into the garage. Renesme walked over to me and put her hands on my chest.

"Good, she's gone. Now we can" but I cut her off, and pushed her away.

"How could you? I love her! She'll never forgive me. She'll, she'll..."

"Jake, relax."

"No, you don't understand."

"I don't understand what?"

"Nessie, she is going to kill herself."

"You're over reacting Jake."

"No. Nessie, she used to, to, to cut herself. I'm the only reason she stopped." I told her.

"Jacob!" Billy called from the house. "Charlie's on the phone, he sounds really up set. He says you need to get over there right now!"

"Now see what you've done?" I said to Renesme as I ran out the door.

_What will happen? _I thought. _Will she be okay? I won't be able to bear it if she's hurt herself._

I ran as fast as I could. I just opened the door.

"Charlie? What's the matter?" I asked as I walked through the door.

Charlie ran down the stairs, a very worried expression on his face.

"Emma's door is locked. There's no sound coming from inside. I keep pounding on the door, but there's still no sound." He said.

"I'll go climb through the window outside."

I climbed through the window. I saw Emma lying there, in a puddle of her own blood. She was just barely breathing. I took off my shirt and held it to her wrists trying to slow the bleeding.

"Charlie, call an ambulance!" I yelled.

_Please be okay. Just please, please be okay._

"Emma, I love you." I said.

_Emma's POV_

I woke for a short minute. I was being wheeled into an ambulance. I only saw one thing. It was Jacob.

"I love you Jacob. How could you?" I said before blacking out again.


	27. Chapter 26

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been so busy with the holidays and school. Please review I would like to hear your input. **

Chapter 26

_Emma's POV_

I was dreaming. I hadn't seen Jacob and Renesmee kissing. I had to be a dream. It couldn't have happened. I slowly opened my eyes. I was in the hospital. It wasn't a dream, it all really had happened. I really had seen Jacob kissing Renesmee. I really had gone home and tried to kill myself. I started crying, not knowing Jacob was resting in a chair next to me. He woke up.

"Emma, honey, are you okay? Do you need a nurse? Why are you crying?" he asked.

"No, Jacob I'm not okay. How could you? You said you loved me. I love you so much." I said.

He tried to explain, "Emma, I didn't kiss her, she…"

"Jake I don't want to hear it. You know what? Just get out Jake. Leave. Get the hell out of here. I never want to see you again!" I yelled.

His face turned red, and tears started to run down his face, and I cried even harder.

"Fine. I love you enough to try my best to give you what you want. You will never see me again Emma. It'll be like you never even met me." He said as he ran out.

_Why did he do that to me? How could he kiss her? I love him, but that's too much._

_Jacob's POV_

I ran out of the hospital. Charlie tried to call after me, but I couldn't hear him. _She wouldn't even let me explain. I was waiting by her side for two days so I could explain to her when she woke up. _I ran into the forest and phased.

_I just don't believe this. It couldn't happen, we're meant for each other. _I thought.

_Jake? _Embry asked. _What's the matter?_

_Emma just told me she never wants to see me again. She was serious. So I told her I loved her enough to give her what she wants. _I said.

_Jake, I'm so sorry. What are you going to do? _He asked

_I don't know Embry. I think I'll ask Sam for some advice. I love Emma so much. I'm so mad at Renesmee, she kissed me and that's why this whole thing happened. _I said.

_Why don't you go talk to Sam and Emily, I'm sure they can help. I'll talk to you later. _Embry said.

I ran to Sam and Emily's house. I knocked on the door. I realized my face was still red and blotchy from crying. Emily answered the door.

"Jake, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Emily, is Sam here? I need some advice."

"Yeah he's inside. Sam!" we went into the living room.

"Sam, I don't know what to do. Emma told me, she-she told me she-she never wants to see me again. I told her I lo-love her enough to always try to give her want she wants. What do I do?" I said my voice was shaking. I put my head in my hands as the tears started coming.

"Jake, just give her time. She needs to think. She'll approach you when she's ready." Sam said, as Emily nodded in agreement.

"What do I do for now? I always spent my time with Emma or Renesmee, but I can't hang out with the anymore." I said.

Hang out with Quil, Embry, and the rest of the pack. They would love to see more of you." Emily said.

"Thank you so much for your help." I said.

_Emma's POV_

I was nearing the end of November, and I hadn't seen Jacob in over four months. I was regretting what I had told him. I had been thinking about talking to Jacob, but I hadn't seen him in so long. Every night I sat next to my window and cried. Every night I swore I saw a huge dog shape with deep brown eyes, but I would look back and it would be gone. I wished I hadn't said those things to Jake. I really missed him. I would always hang out with Ana and Jamie. They would always talk about their boyfriends and which guys they thought were cute. I would always be very quiet in these conversations.

"Emma, I think we need a girls night. We could go see a chick flick and maybe go shopping and get some dinner." Said Ana.

"Yeah, we totally should." Jamie said.

"Okay. You guys are right that's just what I need."


	28. Chapter 27

**Please comment!! I really want to hear your ideas about what I should include!!**

**Thanks!**

Chapter 27

_Emma's POV_

Ana, Jamie, and I were going to go into Port Angeles for the night. We were going to see a new movie that had just come out called "You Belong With Me" based off of a Taylor Swift song. The cutest guy in the school is the best friend of the average girl. He's going out with the cheer caption. Then he broke up with the cheer caption to go out with his best friend. While they were together, she went on a trip and left early to surprise him. _Sound familiar?_ Then she caught him making out with the cheer caption. At that point I started crying my eyes out and ran out of the theater. Ana and Jamie came out after me. They looked really sorry.

"Oh gosh Emma. We're sorry. We didn't know that this happened in the movie." Said Ana.

"Yeah Em. We're sorry. Let's get out of here." Jamie said.

"Thanks guys. Let's go shopping now. Maybe that will get my mind off of things." I said.

We went to a bunch of stores, and I found some cute clothes. I decided I wanted to go to the Quileute shop I went to when I bought Jake's Christmas present last year, Ana and Jamie went on to some more clothes stores. We said we'd meet at the restaurant in an hour. I walked to the shop as it started to get dark. As I walked by an alley, I saw a pair of deep brown eyes, and red-brown fur. Jacob. I looked back, and it was gone. I got to the shop, and looked around. I saw lots of beautiful jewelry, but the most wonderful thing I saw was a book of old photos of old Quileutes who lived here before. The pictures were black and white, old and aged. Every single one was unique. The last pictures were of some amazingly huge wolves, each with thick fur. I wondered how in the world they got this picture. I bought the book and left the store. It was dark out when I left. I still had some time to kill before I had to be at the restaurant, so I decided to take a longer route. I walked down a dark street, and felt as if I was being followed. I looked back to see three dark figures not far behind me. I walked a little fast, but they matched my pace. I walked on to another street, just as dark as the last and four more figures appeared from the darkness. I tried to avoid them, but they came from all around. They smelled like beer and cigarettes.

"Hello pretty lady." One guy said as he tried to caress my face. I slapped his hand away.

"Oh, feisty." He said.

I tried to slap him again, but he beat me to it. I fell to the ground. It looked like he was going to kick me, but he was tackled by a red-brown blur. Jacob. He growled at the man, as if he was telling him to leave. All of the men ran off. Jacob came over, still a wolf, I hugged is neck and helped me up.

"Jake, I'm so sorry about what I said in the hospital that day. I was upset and I didn't let you explain. I'm so sorry." I said as I ran my fingers through his thick fur, a tear ran down my face. He nodded as if he understood. He motioned for me to climb on his back. He bent down and I climbed on, he started running. Then I remembered I was supposed to meet Ana and Jamie.

"Fudge. I was supposed to meet Ana and Jamie at the Italian restaurant half an hour ago." I said.

Jacob nodded and headed towards the restaurant. He set me down and walked into the forest. When he walked back not in wolf form, I ran over and hugged him.

"Jake I'm so sorry, for everything I said. Thank you so much for saving me. I'm so so so so so sorry. Please forgive me." I said looking up at him, tears in my eyes.

"Emma, how can I not forgive you? Emma I love you so so so much. Let's go get you some food, and I'll explain everything." He said as he whipped the tears away and kissed my forehead. He put his arm around me. As we walked up to the restaurant, Ana and Jamie were coming out. They both smiled.

"I'm glad to see you both have made up." Said Ana.

We both smiled. We got a table and ordered some food. He told me the whole story that he had been hanging out with Renesmee over break, and that she had kissed him. I knew that a lot of girls wouldn't believe him, but I did. I knew he wouldn't lie to me, not about that.


	29. Chapter 28

**Got something you like about my story? Something you want to hear more about? **

**TELL ME! I love to hear what you have to say! **

Chapter 28

_Emma's POV_

It was so great to have my Jacob back. Everyone at school noticed the difference in the way I acted. My friends were so happy for me. Charlie was also really happy. Jacob was like the son he never had, so he was hurt twice as much because he loved us both. It was the middle of December, so I had almost finished my Christmas shopping. I had gotten Charlie a new flannel and a funny shirt that said, "Help. I've fallen and I can't reach my beer." I thought that was really funny. I got Billy an identical shirt. I got Bella a sapphire necklace. I gave Renesmee a gift card. (I had to give her something. She's my niece.) Once again I had only to get a gift for Jacob. I was looking through my photo book that I bought, and found a picture of a young man who looked like Jacob. I pulled out the picture and looked at the back. It said Chief Black on it. I decided to make a little photo album for him of pictures of us and the last one could be this picture, of his great-grandfather.

I looked through all the pictures I had of my past year here. I looked back on Christmas, New Years, my birthday and Jake's graduation, and found the best pictures. I bought a photo album and put all the pictures in. I put little captions below them.

It was Christmas and Jake and Billy came over. Bella, Edward, and Renesmee stopped by for a bit to exchange gifts. Jacob made me save his present for last. When I opened it I found a beautiful purple quartz necklace in the shape of a crescent moon. Jake must really like necklaces, but so do I. I also made Jake save my present for last. The biggest smile was spread across his face as he looked at the pictures. I had made sure to leave some room for more pictures in the future.

Billy and Charlie loved their matching shirts and thought they were hilarious. They said they would make sure to wear them on the same day. This was one of my favorite Christmases of all time. Everyone was so happy to be together. Jake and I were together again, so we were very happy, and Charlie and Billy were so glad that we were happy. They both loved us so much; it hurt them to see us fight.

After Billy and Jake left, Charlie and I sat downstairs and watched an old video from when I three. It was Christmas Eve and I was trying to explain who Santa Clause was. I was getting frustrated because I couldn't explain it. It was so cute. I decided to stay downstairs and watch Miracle in 34th Street and Charlie went to bed. Once the movie was over it was almost two o'clock in morning. I was really tired and walk up the stairs. The entire house was quiet. But then something broke the silence, the noise of someone throwing things all around. It was coming from my room. I opened the door…

**Cliffhanger!! **


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

_Emma's POV_

I opened the door and I saw someone going through all of my things. I gasped, and he turned to look at me. He had long black hair and he was very tall. He had very pale skin. I looked at his face and gasped. He had deep, fierce, red eyes. I was about to scream, but I was frozen in fear. I stared at him, but couldn't move, then he bolted out the window. I immediately called Jacob.

"Jake?" I said when he answered the phone.

"Emma? It's 2 o'clock in the morning." He said.

"Jake, I need you to come over right now. Hurry. Please." I said. He must have heard the panic in my voice.

"Emma, what's the matter? Are you hurt? Is there something wrong with Charlie?" he said. He sounded worried.

"No I'm okay. I'm just really need you here." I said.

"Okay Em. I'll be over right away."

"Jake?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Emma, I love you, too. I'll see you in a minute."

I sat by the window waiting for Jacob to appear from the forest. I opened the window and he climbed through. I hugged him right away and started crying.

"Jake, I was so scared." I said.

"Why does it smell like bloodsuckers in here?" he said looking around.

"Jake, there was someone in here. He had red eyes. Jake, I was so scared."

"Emma you don't have to be scared anymore. I'm here." He said as he picked me and pulled back the covers. He sat me in the bed and laid down next to me.

"But Jake, what if he comes back? And you're not here?"

"Emma, I promise you, I will stay with you every single night until we catch that stupid bloodsucker." He said as he wrapped his arms around me, and soon I fell asleep.

_Jacob's POV_

Emma looked so peaceful when she was asleep. She dark brown hair fell into her face as she deeply breathed. Soon I fell asleep as well. But I had that dream.

_I was running, as fast as I possibly could. I could hear Emma talking to someone._

"_Jake is that you? Oh Jake you scared me."_

"_Jake? Ah, so that's what your mutt of a boyfriends name is." Said another voice._

"_Wait, you're not Jake? Who are you? Oh no. You're HIM. The guy from my room that night. Go away! Back off!"_

_I heard her try to run._

"_There's no use running. You can't out run me."_

"_NO! Get away from me! JACOB!" I heard her scream._

_I finally got to where she was and I saw him. He pulled his mouth away from her neck, and let her lifeless body fall to the ground. Why? My beautiful, sweet Emma was dead._

I woke up; I was sweating. Emma was still sleeping. It was only a dream. I laid back down and ran my fingers through her hair until I fell asleep once again.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

_Emma's POV_

Every single night Jacob would come over after Charlie was asleep. I would fall asleep with his warm arms around me. I wished we could stay like this forever. I never wanted him to leave in the mornings. But one morning I woke up, and Jake wasn't there. Then I found a note on my bedside table. It read:

_Emma,_

_Last night on patrol, Embry found the scent of the vampire that was in your room. I'm sorry I wont be there when you wake up. Were going to try to kill him so he won't ever bother you. I love you so much._

_ Jake _

I had no school today and I couldn't be with Jacob, so I decided to take a long walk and I mean a long walk. It was still really cold outside, so I had on my huge winter coat. I walk to La Push beach, like I said a long walk. I walked up to the cliff, and looked out over the rough, dark water. I decided to back away before I fell off. I went into a clearing in the forest and laid down, looking up to the sky. A single, lone snowflake fell on my eyelash, and soon more followed. In Washington, it normally doesn't snow much, but now it had started snowing so much I could barely see. The entire clearing looked magical. Then I heard something coming from somewhere in the forest.

"Hello?" I said. Nothing.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?" I said again. Then someone appeared from the forest. I recognized him.

"Jacob? Jake is that you?" It was Jake. I ran over and hugged him.

"Jake you scared me." I said. Then he looked at me funny.

"Jake? Ah so that's what your mutt of a boyfriend's name is." Jake's voice didn't come out, but a deep scratchy voice.

"Wait, you're not Jake? Who are you?" I said. He changed form. His long black hair covered his face, and his red eyes stared at me.

"Oh no. You're HIM, The guy from my room that night." I backed away. I just knew something bad was going to happen.

_Jacob's POV_

We were following the trail of the vampire, when I smelled something familiar. Something to familiar, I scent that I knew so well and loved. It was Emma. But Emma's scent and the bloodsucker's scent were intertwined, mixed together. This wasn't good. Then I realized where we were. We were right by the clearing where all of my dreams happened.

"No, go away." I heard her say.

I ran faster. _I have to get to her. I can't let my nightmares come true. I have to save her._

**Another Cliff hanger!!!**


	32. Chapter 31

**OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so so so so so so SORRY I haven't updated in soooooo long. I've just been sooooo busy! Please forgive me. **

**Chapter 31**

_Emma's POV_

I ran, not caring where I was going, I just had to get away from him. I ran and saw that the trees were clearing, thinking it was good, but realized it wasn't. It was the cliff. I stopped at the edge. I was cornered, nowhere to go. I didn't see him anywhere, but I knew he was right by.

"It was no use running, I would just catch up to you. Us vampires have super-human speed and we're incredibly strong. You could never escape." He said.

Then he walked from the shadows. Snowflakes were falling all around making everything white, making it seem very eerie. He came up and caressed my face and I was too frightened to stop him. His hand went down to my neck running his hand along my collarbone.

"Please don't hurt me. I-I don't want to die. I-I don't want to be a-a vampire." I said.

He looked at me with his red eyes. He brushed the hair away from my neck. His eyes were so intense, even creepy.

"Well, you'll have to choose one." He said creepily.

"I would never ever choose to be a vampire. I could not be something I hate." I spat at him.

"Please! Just leave me!" I yelled, shaking my head.

"Don't worry. It will only hurt for a minute," he told me, brushing hair away from my neck again.

"Please," I said, as slowly, I backed away. I nearly fell backwards as rocks crumbled from beneath my feet, hitting the freezing water, far, far below. He walked forward, caressing my face and neck. His face came very close to mine, and he smelled like blood.

"Such a waste," he said, "You would have been so beautiful. But to resist means I have but one option, to kill you."

"Please," I said, "please," quieter, "please," even quieter.

_Jake's POV_

"Please! Just leave me!" I heard her yell.

_Please be okay. Just please let her be okay._ I thought, forgetting the other guys could hear me.

_Jake, don't worry! She'll be fine._ Sam said.

_Sam, how can you say that! This is my dream, it's happening just the same. I have to stop it before the ending. I can't let it end._ I said running faster

_Jake, what's the ending? _Embry asked.

_She dies._

**I just love me some cliffhangers!!!**


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

_Emma's POV_

The vampire looked at me like I was something to eat. His red eye looked into mine, they scared me.

"You are just so, so, so evil. How can you even live with yourself?" I asked him.

"I'm not really living, but I don't care about anyone, no one matters to me. That's why I can kill anyone, anytime, and I don't care. But you, I do regret that I should have to kill you."

In the distance, I heard a howl. Jacob's howl. He was coming to save me. The vampire kept coming closer, he was so close.  
"Please just leave me alone." I said.

_Jake's POV_

All I could think about was Emma, the whole time I was running.

_If that fucking bloodsucker laid a single hand on her, I will… I don't even know. I'm going to kill him and I'm going to LOVE it. _I kept thinking the same things, over and over again.

_Jake, calm down. She'll be fine. You need to stop worrying. _Sam told me.

_Yes, Jake. Calm down. _Quil told me.

_Emma's POV_

He moved my hair away from my neck as he came closer to me. I was frozen with fear. He brought his mouth to my neck. He kissed my neck and pulled away.

"Are you ready? It won't hurt…" but he was cut off as a group of horse sized wolves ran from the forest. He turned around, fear in his red eyes. The red brown wolf let out a huge growl that made me shudder. Not from fear but amazement, my wolf had come to save me. My body relaxed I was safe, or so I thought. My foot slipped and I tried to catch my balance, but my heavy winter clothes pulled me down and soon I was falling.

_Jake's POV_

It was like it happened in slow motion. The vampire ran to attack Embry. Then everyone went after him as they called for me to help all I could see, all I could smell, all I could hear was Emma. I could hear her screaming as she started to fall, fear on her face. Without thinking I ran, and dove off of the edge of the cliff after her. Then I realized, I was pretty much diving to my death.

_Emma's POV_

I was hoping that it would be quick. I hoped that I could die when I hit the water so I wouldn't have to suffer drowning. Then I saw a red-brown blur jump off the cliff, quickly falling toward me. Jacob was coming to save me. I was going to live, or so I thought as I hit the water like a brick wall. And I tried to scream in pain, but only swallowed the water that surrounded me.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

_Emma's POV_

The water was coming from all sides, covering me. I struggled to get to the surface, but my clothing dragged me down. My lungs burned from the water inside. I couldn't breathe and finally I just gave up. I let the water over come me and my mind went blank all I could think was, _Jake, I love you. Please go on without me. Live without me. You can find someone who can love you and take care of you. _I started to remember the first time I had seen Jake at the party the Bella threw for me. When I looked into his eyes and knew that there was something different about him. Just one look into his eyes and you could see all of the hurt he had been through. I could see that he was protective and caring. Then I remembered when we went sledding and went to Emily and Sam's house. I remembered how on my birthday Jake had taken me to the most beautiful place I had seen in my life, and told me he was a werewolf. My heart hurt so much just thinking that this could be the end.

_Jake's POV_

I dove as fast as I could. I had to save her. I saw her hit the water, and she didn't surface. I went in after her. It took me a second to find her through the rough, cold waters. Her body was lying on the bottom, limp and lifeless. I hadn't realized it, but I was human, and naked. I grabbed her and pulled her toward the beach.

_Emma's POV_

_He leaned in, his big brown eyes looking into my green eyes. His warm arms wrapped about my waist. I ran my hand through his short, black hair. He leaned in closer, closer closing the gap between us. His warm lips met mine. My first kiss, and it was amazing. I would never forget it._

"Emma." I heard someone calling my name from far away.

"Emma. Please. Emma." It said again.

"Emma, please, babe. Please wake up." It was coming closer. I realized it was Jake calling me.

"Emma, please wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes very slowly, and saw Jake.

"Jake?" I said and started coughing up water. He looked at me. His eyes were red.

"Emma. Thank God. I don't know what I would have done." Then I realized that, he didn't have any clothes on. I giggled.

"Um, Jake? You know you don't have any clothes on right?" I said smiling.

"Oh, yeah." He said, but I had already started shivering violently. It was snowing even more then before, and I was wearing a whole bunch of layers that had all been soaked through. I was freezing.

"We've got to get you out of here. You don't mind if I carry you right?" He said.

"Ye-yes. P-P-Please. I-I-I-I'm so c-cold." I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, and he ran to his truck, butt naked.


	35. Chapter 34

**Hey, this chapter is pretty long. I do not own ****I Will Follow You Into the Dark**** by Death Cab for Cutie. Just saying. Please comment!!!!!**

**Chapter 34**

_Emma's POV_

"Emma, you need to take off your wet clothes, they're just making you colder." Jake said as he pulled on his pants. I pulled off my big jacket and all of my layers, just left in my bra and underwear. Jake gave me some of his clothes that he kept in his truck, they smelled so good. I was still so cold, and I was still shaking. We both got into the truck and started the long drive up to Sam and Emily's house.

"Emily can help," was all he said. I looked out the window, till shaking. My body was very tired, so I decided to take a nap. Sleeping a little wouldn't hurt/

_Jake's POV_

I was driving to Sam and Emily's house as fast as I could. I didn't see, but Emma had fallen asleep next to me. She was shaking, not good; hypothermia. I drove even fast, and pulled her close to me, trying to keep her warm.

"Emma, wake up." I said when we got to Sam and Emily's house. She didn't move.

"Emma. Wake up. Emma." I shook her lightly, but she wouldn't wake up. I picked her up and carried her to the door. I opened the door.

"Emily?" I called.

"Jake? What's the matter?" She said.

"The bloodsucker, she fall off the cliff, she woke up and she was really cold. She fell asleep in the car. Hypothermia." was all I could say. Emily took me by the arm.

"Bring her in the extra bedroom." She said, "then bring me the extra blankets from the hall closet, and get a warm rag. I'll call a doctor."

"Get Carlisle. He's the only one I trust. He'll understand." I told her.

"But Jake, he's not allowed on the reservation." She said.

"Emily, please." I said. Begging her.

"You talk to Sam." She said.

I went to go find Sam. He was about to go off for patrol.

"Sam!" I called after him. He turned around.

"Jake, what ever it is it'll have to wait. I have to go on patrol." He said, but the he saw the worry and fear in my eyes.

"Jake, what's the matter?" he said, sounding worried.

"Emma's inside. She's unconscious. She needs help." I said.

"Well have Emily call a doctor." He said as though it was pretty obvious.

"The only doctor I trust is Carlisle. He's the only one who would understand. But they're not aloud on the reservation." I said. "Please Sam. You have to understand. I want what's best for her." I looked at him, my eyes were getting teary.

"I need to check with the elders. I think it'll be harder for me to convince them it was for you to convince me," he said.

"Thanks Sam." I said and ran back inside. I went to see Emma. Emily was changing Emma's clothes, she had no shirt on.

"Jake, get out." Emily said. I waited outside until she told me to come in. She was tucking her into the bed. I sat there holding her hand, for what seemed like hours. Sam walked in.

"Carlisle is coming. The elders approved." He said.

Carlisle came very quickly. He brought Bella with him, and made us wait outside while he looked at Emma. We seemed to be waiting for hours before he finally came out.

"She has a very bad fever, and she's very weak. There's not much I can do. We'll just have to wait it out. I'll be back tomorrow, but call me if anything happens. Bella, can you call Charlie and tell him something? Thanks. I'll see you later." Carlisle said and then left.

Three days came and went and there were no signs of any change in Emma's health. She still had a bad fever and she hadn't woken up. Carlisle came by like he had before. He came out looking very sorry.

"Jake, I'm sorry to say this but Emma is very, very weak. If her fever doesn't break tonight, I don't think she'll make it to tomorrow." He said, and I broke down right then and there. I had hurt her so much, but I loved her so much more. I had never loved anyone so much and now I was going to loose her.

I went into Emma's room. She looked like she was dead already. Her face was extremely pale, and her skin was cold even though she had so many layers on and she was sweating. I held her hand, and even though I never ever sang, I sang to her,

"Love of mine some day you will die

But I'll be close behind

I'll follow you into the dark

No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white

Just our hands clasped so tight

Waiting for the hint of a spark

If Heaven and Hell decide

That they both are satisfied

Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you

When your soul embarks

Then I'll follow you into the dark

In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule

I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black

And I held my tongue as she told me

"Son fear is the heart of love"

So I never went back

If Heaven and Hell decide

That they both are satisfied

Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you

When your soul embarks

Then I'll follow you into the dark

You and me have seen everything to see

From Bangkok to Calgary

And the soles of your shoes are all worn down

The time for sleep is now

It's nothing to cry about

'cause we'll hold each other soon

In the blackest of rooms

If Heaven and Hell decide

That they both are satisfied

Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you

When your soul embarks

Then I'll follow you into the dark

Then I'll follow you into the dark"

And I fell asleep beside her, tears running down my face.


	36. Chapter 35

**I was thinking, Emma is always getting hurt or being in danger. I just want to know what you want to be in the story. Please tell ME!!! Thanx.**

**Chapter 35**

_Emma's POV_

I could hear people talking, but I wasn't awake, almost half asleep.

"Jake, I'm sorry to say this but Emma is very, very weak. If her fever doesn't break tonight, I don't think she'll make it to tomorrow." I could hear someone say, it sounded like Carlisle but I wasn't sure.

Someone's very hot hands wrapped around my own hand. Then someone's beautiful voice started to sing. I had never heard anyone sing so amazingly. I realized it was Jake.

"Love of mine some day you will die

But I'll be close behind

I'll follow you into the dark

No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white

Just our hands clasped so tight

Waiting for the hint of a spark

If Heaven and Hell decide

That they both are satisfied

Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you

When your soul embarks

Then I'll follow you into the dark

In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule

I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black

And I held my tongue as she told me

"Son fear is the heart of love"

So I never went back

If Heaven and Hell decide

That they both are satisfied

Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you

When your soul embarks

Then I'll follow you into the dark

You and me have seen everything to see

From Bangkok to Calgary

And the soles of your shoes are all worn down

The time for sleep is now

It's nothing to cry about

'cause we'll hold each other soon

In the blackest of rooms

If Heaven and Hell decide

That they both are satisfied

Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you

When your soul embarks

Then I'll follow you into the dark

Then I'll follow you into the dark"

Then I fell asleep.

_I saw someone in the distance._

_They were coming closer and they were carrying something._

_It was Jacob, and he was carrying a child, a baby._

_He walked up to me; we were in the middle of a forest._

"_Hi baby." He said to me, kissing my forehead._

"_Isaac, do you want your mommy?" he said to the baby._

_Then handed him to me._

_Isaac? Who's Isaac? Mommy? Am I a mommy?_

I was slowly waking, it was the middle of the night, and I heard Emily talking to Jake.

"Jake, why don't you come eat something you haven't eaten in three days, you must be starving." She said.

"I'm not leaving, Emily." He said. I decided to surprise him.

"Jake, listen to Emily, you really should eat something." I said, with a smile.

Jake looked at me like he was going to have a heart attack. I just smiled back at him. It was a good day.


	37. Author's Note

_**Author's Note!!!!!**_

_**Hey Readers!!!**_

_**I'm kind of stuck on ideas, if you have anything you want to hear about or have any ideas, please please tell me!!!!!! I need help, if your ideas are used, I'll be sure to mention you. Please help me!!**_

_**  
Thank you!!!!!**_

_**P.S. Please help!!**_


	38. Chapter 36

**EclipseLover97 and nuncee pattinson, thanks for your input, I'll try to include your ideas, if anyone else has anything to include, please do tell! Warning: Cheesy chapter! But I like it. **

**Chapter 36**

_Emma's POV_

It had been forever since the incident with the vampire, and Jake and I were doing awesome. It was the middle of January, and Charlie and Billy were going down to the Colombia for a week to do some fishing. So since they trusted us, Charlie and Billy were letting Jake and I stay together, at their house. We were so excited, and the night that Charlie and Billy left, Jake and I went to the movies. Of course, it was an action movie, it was called "Face Punch 2" and Jake told me he had seen the first one with Bella a while ago. We sat in the back of the theater, and neither of really paid much attention to the movie, but to each other.

We weren't very loud if you know what I mean. His warm hands held onto me, like if he let go I was going to disappear or something. Even after being together for so long, his kisses still gave me butterflies in my stomach. His kisses were like none I had ever had before, he could kiss me forever, and it would never get old. I was going to enjoy this week.

After the movie Jake and I went to La Push, and we walked down the beach in the moonlight. The way the moon reflected off the water made the whole moment magical.

"Emma, I love you." He said as we sat on the beach, with his arms wrapped around me.

"I love you too Jake." I said as I reached up and kissed his lips.

"Emma, you mean so much to me, I've never felt so much for a single person before. I really mean this. Emma I really love you." He said.

"Jake, I don't know what to say. Jake, you also mean so much to me. I'm so glad you feel the same way." I told him.

"Emma let's walk a little more." He said standing up, helping me up, and we started walking down the beach again. Jake's hand that held onto mine, was shaking a lot, he was really nervous for some reason. In the silhouette of the moon, I could see small beads of sweat on his forehead, he was really, really nervous, and I had no idea why.

"Jake, what's the matter?" I asked him.

"Huh? What do you mean? Nothing's the matter." He said he was hiding something.

"Jake, I can tell that something's up. You're sweating, like a pig. You never sweat. What's the matter?" I asked.

"Well, I was going to wait a little while, but I guess now will do. Emma, I love you so, so, so much. You are my world, you're my best friend, but more than that. Emma Swan…" he took a long pause. He got down on one knee.

"Emma, will you be mine forever? For as long as we live? Can we make beautiful children together? Will you always love me, even when I act dumb or when I'm old and I snore so loud I keep you up at night?" by this time, I was sobbing.

"Will you still love me when I'm all wrinkly? Emma Swan will you marry me?" he said. I looked into his chocolate brown eyes, tear pouring down my face. Out of his pocket he pulled a black velvet box, and opened it. Inside was a ring with a heart-shaped diamond. It was simple but so beautiful

"Jake, I will be yours forever, for as long as we live. I want to make a whole bunch of beautiful children with you, with dark brown hair, your tan skin, and green eyes like mine and brown eyes like yours. I will love you even when you're dumb, and when you snore, and even when you're old and wrinkly. Yes, Jacob Black. Yes I will marry you." He slid the ring onto my finger, and kissed me like he had never kissed me before, with more passion, more want then he had before. He carried me back to the car, and as we drove back to the house, I knew I would get no sleep tonight.


	39. Chapter 37

**Hi Peoples! Just wanted to say, I'm writing a new story about Taylor Lautner called ****For the Love of Launter****. My god, I love him. So please read!!!**

**Chapter 37**

_Emma's POV_

Jake and I had been engaged for two months, and he was basically living at our house. Charlie didn't mind. Jake made sure he would only have patrol when I was at school, so we could hang out still. If he did have patrol any other time, I would hang out with Jamie and Ana, or go over and see Bella and Nessie. I wasn't mad at her anymore. I mean she was a hormonal teenager when she kissed Jake. She was more mature now. But Jake always made me take a shower after I was a Bella's so I "wouldn't smell like those dumb bloodsuckers, and more like a wet dog." That always made me laugh.

I realty liked having Jake spending more time with me, but, I noticed there was something different about me. I would get mad at Jake over the dumbest things like if he left the cap off the toothpaste, or if his shirt wasn't all the way in the hamper. Then afterwards, I would get overly upset when apologizing for snapping at him. I was moody, but thought nothing of it. I had also missed two periods, but thought nothing of it. This time I got really mad. Jake had left his dirty clothes on the floor in the bathroom after he took a shower in the morning.

"Jake! You need to be neater, I don't this house to turn into a pigsty!" I yelled at him. I didn't know why I was so mad, I just was.

"Emma I'm sorry that I can't be as neat as you." He said back, I could tell he was trying to hard not to get to mad.

"Em, why are you so upset? About nothing?" he asked.

I was over my anger, and into my overly dramatic stage.

"I ***sob * **don't know. I just, can't ***sob*** help it." I said.

"Is something the matter? Are you sick? What's wrong?" he asked.

_I don't know what's wrong. I don't think I'm sick._ Just then, I felt really sick, as if thinking about it made me sick. I ran to the kitchen sink, and threw up. Jake ran over and held back my hair. I leaned against the counter for support.

"Emma, sweetie, are you okay?" he said, concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine Jake. I just all of a sudden felt really sick. I'm fine now." I said, but he didn't seem convinced.

"I think you should stay home from school today, just to be sure." He said.

"Okay, I think I'll go lay down for a while." I said and tried to walk away, but my legs were weak, and I almost fell, then warm arms picked me up. I cuddled into Jake's chest. I realized, that I was really tired, and almost immediately fell asleep as he carried me up to my bedroom.

I slept all day, dreaming about our wedding, which would be this summer. I saw myself walk down the isle, but something was different. I turned to face Jake, and I realized the dream me was pregnant. _Could that be why I'm feeling this way? _I asked myself. _It's possible._

That Friday, Bella, Nessie, Edward, and the rest of the Cullen's came over for dinner. In the middle of dinner, I suddenly felt like I was going to be sick. I got up and ran to the bathroom, as fast as I could, Bella and Alice followed. Bella held my hair back for me, while Alice got me a glass of water. I looked at Bella and Alice with tears in my eyes.

"Please don't be mad at me, but I-I-I think I might be _pregnant_." The last part was a whisper.

"What?" Bella said, not mad, but like she didn't hear me.

"I said I think I might be… pregnant." I said again.

"Do you want us to get you a test?" Alice asked.

I nodded.

"I'll be right back." She said and left.

Bella helped me up, and walked me upstairs. Everyone had left, and Jake and Charlie were watching sports on TV.

"Emma's not felling very well, so Alice went to the store to get some stuff, and I'm going to go lay Emma down." Bella said. She wasn't actually lying, she just wasn't telling them the whole truth. Both Jake and Charlie looked at us with the same expression, shrugged their shoulders, and turned back to the TV. We went upstairs, and Alice was back within 2 minutes.

I went to the bathroom and peed on the little stick. I came out and we had to wait for 5 minutes. It was the longest 5 minutes ever. When the timer beeped, Alice got up and looked at it.

"It says 'pregnant'." She said.

All these emotions rushed into me. I was scared, was I ready to be a mom? I was nervous how was I going to tell my friends? Charlie? How would I tell Jake? But I was also kind of excited, I was going to be a mom, and Jake was going to be the father. It was all too much, and I started crying. Alice and Bella comforted me. Soon I fell asleep, and they left, and we accidentally left the test out.

_Jake's POV_

After Bella and Alice left, I went up to check on Emma. I slowly opened the door, and she was sound asleep. Her face was red and blotchy, she had been crying, why? I decided to go take a shower. I turned around, and in the dresser I saw something. I picked it up, it was a pregnancy test. It said pregnant. I realized, neither Bella nor Alice could possibly be pregnant. It was Emma's. She was pregnant.


	40. Chapter 38

**Please check out my other story, For The Love of Lautner, and tell me what you think. Tanks!**

**Chapter 38**

_Jake's POV_

I decided to let Emma tell me about the test, rather than me confronting her about it, I mean I wasn't even sure it was her's. But that would explain why she was so moody. But I waited, and she didn't tell me. It had been almost a month. I was thinking about confronting her. I decided to talk about our wedding, and about the children that we wanted to have, and see if she would say anything. So I took her up to the beach for a walk.

"Emma, I'm so excited for this summer, for our wedding. I can't wait to start my life with you. Our wedding day, will truly be the best day of my life so far." I said.

"I know Jake I'm so excited." She said smiling.

"I think we should maybe wait a little while before we start on our family. So we can get used to being married and stuff. Maybe a year or two." I said. She got a nervous look on her face.

" Emma, what's the matter?" I asked.

"oh, nothing." She said.

"Em, you can tell me." I said, holding both of her hands in mine.

"Okay, um, but promise you won't be mad or anything.' She said.

"Emma, I could never get mad at you." I said.

"Jake, I… Well you see… I, um… Jake I'm pregnant." She looked at me reluctantly, as if she wasn't sure how I would react.

"Emma, this is…. Wonderful!" I said and I picked her up, spinning her around.

"So you're not mad?" she said.

"Of course not. I'm so excited. This will be great. Our own little family. Who have you told?"

"Only you, Alice, and Bella know. I haven't told Charlie yet or Jamie or Ana. I wanted to tell you first. I think we need to tell Charlie and Billy soon."

"Do you want to go right now? We could go tell Billy, and by then Charlie will be home from work, then we could go tell him."

"Yeah, let's go right now." She said.

So we drove over to my house, and found Billy inside the living room watching TV. I walked in and turned it off.

"Hey, I was watching that." Billy said, then he saw we looked serious.

"Dad, we have something to tell you. Emma's pregnant." I said.

"Are you two sure you can handle this responsibility? Cause if you're sure, I'm excited to be having a new grandbaby." He said smiling. Emma went over and hugged him, and so did I.

"Thanks Dad for being supportive. We have to go tell Charlie now, he should just be getting off of work." We said goodbye, and drove back to Emma's place. Charlie's car was in the driveway. We walked inside. Emma was going to tell him this time.

"Dad? Jake and I want to tell you something. I'm, I'm pregnant." She said. At first he looked surprised, and I was nervous, he wouldn't support us, but then he smiled.

"Emma, I'm so happy for you, for the both of you. I'm excited to have another grandbaby. Maybe I'll get to see this one more often." He joked.

"Of course Charlie, we'll be over here all the time." I said. Emma's phone rang, and she stepped out of the room.

"Jake, I'm so happy that it's you that Emma has picked. I'm glad you'll be part of our family for real, even though I already consider you part of it. I mean you have done so much, for both of my daughters, and you have no idea how grateful I am." He said.

"Thank you Charlie. I'm so glad that you approve of me and Emma." I said.

Emma came back into the room.

"That was Jamie. Her, Ana, Lewis, and Jason are all going out to dinner, and they were wondering if we wanted to go. I said we would. Come on Jake, we're leaving." Emma said.

Emma and I talked in the car, and we decided we would tell her friends after dinner, and then we could tell the pack tomorrow. Emma was going to come with me to Sam and Emily's house when I went to meet for patrol, and we would tell them, since everyone was always there.


	41. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note #2**

**I just wanted to say that I would really love it if you could read my other story, For the Love of Lautner, about Taylor Lautner. I really want to know what people think, but I've only gotten one review. And I would really like to hear more feedback about this story too. I really like it when I get the reviews and people's ideas. So please, REVIEW!!!!**

**Thanks,**

**Megan**


	42. Chapter 39

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy, but please message!!!**

**Chapter 39**

_Emma's POV_

So we went to dinner with Ana, Jamie, Lewis, and Jason. Afterwards, we were about to leave, before Jake and I stopped them.

"Guys, there's something we need to tell you. Well you guys know that we're engaged, well, um, Jake and I are…" I said.

"Pregnant?!" Ana and Jamie said at the same time.

"Well, yeah." Jake said.

They all we were really excited for us. Then we went back to my house. Charlie was fine with Jake staying over. I fell asleep thinking about what the pack was going to say tomorrow when we told them.

The next day, I woke up to someone kissing my neck. I just smiled, that was the best way to wake up.

"Em, we've got to get up and go, I have to go to patrol. And you're coming." He said.

"Fine."

I got up, and got dressed since I was too lazy to take a shower. For a minute, I just stood in front of the mirror, looking at my stomach. I couldn't believe there was a little person growing inside of there. I couldn't believe that, in a couple of months, my stomach would be huge, and the little person, would be coming out, and I would get meet them. Jake came into the room.

"Jake, will you still love me when I'm really fat and ready to pop? When I'm crying from all of the hormones? How about when I'm in labor, sweating, and crying?" I said.

"Emma, of course I will. I will always love you." He said.

With that we left, to go to Sam and Emily's house. It was very quiet in the car, as we drove. When we got there, I think they could that something was up. I mean I had never come with Jake when they were going out on patrol before.

"Everybody, we have something to tell all of you. Emma and I are going to have a baby." Jake said.

He said it with suck pride, he seemed so happy to be having this baby. But me, I wasn't really sure about this. I mean, I still had to finish my senior year, and I had really wanted to go to college, but I wasn't sure how that would happen. And on top of all of this, we were going to get married this summer, and I would have to find a dress that would actually fit me, with my huge belly. This was a lot of stress on a seventeen-year-old girl.

"Congratulations you guys!!" Quil said. I could tell he was excited. Embry also looked happy, so did Paul and Jared. Sam and Emily were looking at each other, like they had something to say as well.

"Well, this would be as good a time as any, Emily and I are also going to have a baby." Sam said. I went over and hugged Emily. It would be easier to go through this with another person, someone to talk to that would understand. Everybody looked so happy, so I smile also, even though I wasn't really sure about all this baby stuff. I didn't want to rain on everybody's parade.

Two Months Later

It was May, and my birthday was coming up and I was four months pregnant. I made sure to tell my friends, not to tell anyone about the baby. I wanted to keep it quite for as long as I could. I mean I didn't want people to think I was just getting married because I was pregnant. I wore clothes that best concealed the slowly growing bump underneath, but soon this would be useless, seeing as I was getting bigger.

Soon I heard people murmuring as I walked by. "Is that her?" "Yeah, she's the one." "The one what?" "I think she's pregnant." It was hard to think that all of these people were talking about me. "I heard that she's engaged also." "Yeah, I bet the only reason she's getting married is because she's pregnant." I hated that they thought that. It killed me. I tried to just ignore them. I didn't care anymore.

I just tried to ignore them for the next week until my birthday. Jake said he had a special day planned. I was so excited to spend the day with him. It would be nice to get away from all of the rumors and high school. I could just hang out with my fiancée, and be myself.


	43. Chapter 40

**I just love doing research for my stories. It's fun finding these cute little places.**

**Chapter 40**

_Emma's POV_

It was almost my birthday and I was at school. I never really talked to anyone. My friends never talked to me anymore, they didn't want to be associated with the 'pregnant girl.' I was sick and tired of all of the rumors, about me and Jake, and about our baby. I would spend lunch in my car, by myself, usually on the phone with Jake, telling him about the latest rumors.

I got out of school, and saw someone leaning against my truck. I got closer, and saw it was Jake. I ran over to him. He pulled me into a big hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked and watched as people walked by, staring at us.

"I can to pick you up. We're going away for the week. Just you and me." He said.

"Jake, this is just what I need! Wait for the week?" I asked.

"Longer if you'd like. I already talked to Charlie. He said he trusts me, and since you already pregnant, there isn't really anything much more worse that I could do."

"Well, I need to go pack, and…"

"Already taken care of."

"What about your patrol duties?"

"Embry and Quil said they would cover for me. I'm sure Sam will understand, I mean, he has taken Emily off for weeks, without any warning."

"Well then, let's go!" I said.

I got into Jake's car, and he said that Quil was coming by to take my truck back to Charlie's. I saw that Jake had all of this food packed, and he had brought everything we could ever need, as if we would be gone for a year. Jake climbed into the driver's seat and turned on the car and we drove away.

"It's going to take us about 4 and a half hours to get there, so you can sleep if you would like." He said. So, with my hands nestled on top of my newly found stomach I fell asleep.

_I was sitting on a porch-swing. I looked out off the porch, and saw the most beautiful view, a forest surrounded me, and there was a trail leading down to a creek. I tried to stand up, but something was in my way. I looked down to see that I was very, very pregnant. I used more force, and managed to stand up. Then I saw someone come from the forest. It was Jake, and Embry and Quil followed him._

"_Emma, I thought I told you to stay there. Remember the doctor said not a lot of walking around." Jake said, running over to me._

"_I'm sorry, it's just so beautiful. I want to see everything." _

"_Well, you will have plenty of time to explore after the baby is born, since this is our new house."_

"_Emma. Emma. Emma." Somebody said. Then I realized it was Jake, but no the Jake I was just talking to, the real one, this was all a dream._

I slowly opened my eyes, and saw Jake's face, right next to mine.

"Emma, we're here. Come see our cute little cabin. I rented it out for two and a half weeks, but we don't have to stay that long if you don't want, if you get sick of me. We could leave anytime, " I cut him off.

"Jake, I want to stay the whole time. I'd much rather be here then at school with all the people who look at me funny. It will be nice to spend some time, just the two of us, well three of us. And I promise, I won't get sick of you, if you promise you won't get sick of me, since you're stuck with me." I held up my ring finger, with the engagement ring on it.

"Come on, I'll show you around." He said.

He showed me the house. It was cute, with a nice kitchen; and two bedrooms, two queens in one, and one in the other; it had a nice deck, that overlooked the forest below; it had a cute dining area; a large living room; they had fire pit area; and a large hot tub.

"The hot tub sounds really good right now. My back is hurting." I said.

I went upstairs to change into my bathing suit, and searched through my suitcase. I couldn't find a bathing suit anywhere, but I did find an old photo album I had forgotten about. Inside were pictures of my mom when she was pregnant with me, and when I was a baby. The pictures of my mom were dated to show how big she was getting. I noticed that I was much bigger than my mom was at four months. Of course, I was shorter than her, which can affect the way you carry the baby. I called Jake up, and told him to bring the camera.

"What is it that you would like, babe?" he asked.

"I want you to take my picture, of my belly." I said.

"Ah, I see you found the album." He said.

I pulled up my shirt, to show my slowly growing baby-bump. Jake aimed the camera, but he stopped.

"Hold up a four." He said

"Why?"

"Four months."

"Oh I see." And he took the picture.

"Hey um, where did you pack my bathing suit?" I asked.

"I didn't." he said.

"What am I supposed to whe… Oh I get it."

"Nothing. Exactly."

"Pervert." I said heading downstairs to the hot tub.

"Jake, you have to turn it down! It can only be at 98 degrees, or else it could be bad for the baby!" I said.

"But it will be cold! Well at least for me it will. Plus this baby is half- werewolf, so it can't hurt it that much."

"Well, I'd rather listen to experts, and since no one has any advice about half werewolf babies, I'll stick to advice about regular babies." I said.

Since Jake was to mean to pack me a bathing suit, I stripped down and climbed in. soon Jake came out, and joined me. We sat for a while, just talking, but I soon got out, because I had been in there for a half hour, and I was starting to get hot.

"Hey Jake, how about you make me some dinner?" I said.

"Of course." And I sat in the kitchen as I watched him make our dinner. I thought about how great of a dad he was going to be, and all of a sudden, I felt the slightest kick. It wasn't really a kick, but more like something was moving, ever so slightly, inside of me. I gasped.

"What?" Jake said concerned. I started laughing.

"I think somebody likes it when I think about their daddy." I said, and rested my hand on my stomach. Jake came over and put his hand right next to mine, and the baby moved, just like before.


	44. Chapter 41

**Okay! Sorry it's taken so long! I've been so busy. There's a bunch of point of view changes, but I think different people's reactions go better with different parts.**

**Chapter 41**

_Emma's POV_

Jacob and I stayed at the house for the whole two weeks. Then we headed home. For the week after that, I barely saw Jake. He was always gone, doing patrol and I was at home or school. Basically, all I would do was sit at home and watch TV since none of my friends ever wanted to hang out with me and Charlie was always at work.

Since Jake wasn't there to support me, I was starting to doubt this whole baby thing. I was scared that, since Jake wasn't here and the baby wasn't even born yet, would he be here when the baby was here? Or would I have to take care of this baby all by myself? What would happen to the baby and me? I didn't know who to turn to for help. Then I thought of someone who was going through the baby-thing too. Emily.

I got into my truck and drove to Emily and Sam's house. It had just started raining. I wasn't really paying attention to the road, only going over the same questions over and over in my head. Then a deer ran out into the road, and I tried to swerve around it, but since the tires on my truck were worn down and the road was wet, I kept sliding. The truck kept sliding, and turning, and everything was a blur. And then the car rolled into the forest, and I blacked out.

_Jake's POV_

I had been really busy lately with trying to catch up on my duties since I was gone for so long, and I hadn't seen Emma in a week. I was over at Sam's after patrol.

"Jake?" Emily said, "Have you heard from Emma? Because she called about an hour ago saying that she was going to come over to talk. But she hasn't shown up. I'm starting to get worried."

"I'll call her." I said. I called her phone, but there was no answer, I called her house, no answer again. I went back inside.

"She didn't answer. I think something's wrong. She always answers her phone, I even called her house, and no one answered. She would have been here by now. If I had been taking care of her, then she would be okay at home, but now I have no idea where she is."

"Jake, you need to calm down. I'll call everyone in here, then they can go out and look." Emily said.

"I want to go too." I said and waited for everyone to come back.

_Emma's POV_

I woke up, and my head was killing me. I realized I was upside down, and there was glass all around me. I reached my hand to my head, and I was bleeding. I was scared. What if no one came to find me? What if the baby was dead? What if I died right then? I needed to call someone. Jake.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Jake? I'm scared."

"Emma? Where are you? What happened?"

"I don't know where I am Jake. I was driving, then a deer, and it was raining, the car spun, I hit my head, and the truck is upside down."

"Where were you driving to?"

"I was driving to Emily's. I don't know where I am now. I car rolled somewhere. Jake, please come. I'm scared. I'm starting to feel lightheaded, and there's more blood coming from my head, I'm not feeling to…"

I passed out again.

_Jake's POV_

The phone went dead. I was so worried now. I ran outside, because I was about to blow up. I phased and let out a loud howl. I ran as fast as I could, running alongside the road leading to Emma's house. I ran until, on the road, I as skid marks, and the brush was torn up. I ran over there, and looking a little farther in, I saw Emma's truck, and ran faster. I phased back, and saw Emma we bleeding from her forehead, and she was still hanging upside down. I pulled her out, and called an ambulance.

It seemed to me that whenever Emma got hurt, it had something to do with me. I kept thinking that maybe she would be better off if I just left, and let her live her life without me and actually live. I decided, when she wakes up, so won't have to worry about me anymore.


	45. Chapter 42

**Sorry I haven't written in forever! Don't kill me! It's been really hard because I'm always really busy during the summer and not having my laptop didn't help! But I promise I'll write all the time now!**

**Chapter 42**

_Emma's POV_

I woke not remembering what had happened, but I felt an odd empty feeling. I looked around to see Charlie, Emily, Embry, Quil, Billy, and Bella. I realized that Jake wasn't there.

"Where's Jake?" I asked, but no one replied.

I could tell Emily was really upset, and saw her belly. Then I remembered what had happened. And that I was also pregnant. I looked down, and that stomach I was just getting to know, was gone.

"What… What happened?"

"Emma, there's something we need to tell you. I'd rather tell her alone." Bella said. And everyone else left the room.

"Bella, what is it?"

"Emma, you, well when you were in the accident, well you, you lost the baby." She said and if she were able to, she would have been crying.

It wasn't possible. I had lost the baby? I had only beginning to know it, and I was so excited to finally meet it. I was crying, sobbing. It was gone, and there was nothing I could do about it. My baby was gone. I really needed someone to comfort me, but the one person I really needed wasn't here.

"Bella, where's Jake?" I asked her trying to control myself.

"No one's seen him since the accident. The pack has looked everywhere for him, but no one can find him. I'm so sorry Em."

All I could do was cry, and eventually I cried myself to sleep.

_ I was in the middle of a field. All these thoughts ran through my head. Was it my fault that Jake had left? What would happen when he found out I lost the baby? Would he blame me? Then I saw Renesmee and she walked towards me. She touched me face._

"_I don't get what Jake ever saw in you. You're not very pretty and you're weak. You can't protect yourself, let alone a baby." She said. "No wonder he left you. He must have finally realized that he doesn't love you."_

"_No! You're wrong! Jake loves me. He told me so." _

"_Then why would he leave? Why would he leave you alone, unprotected and come away with me?"_

"_What? Jake would never leave me for you!"_

_Then Jake came from the shadows. _

"_Jake! Tell Renesmee that she's crazy and that you would never leave me for her. Tell her the truth! Tell her that you love me still!"_

"_I'm sorry Emma, but I love Renesmee now. I can't love you anymore."_


	46. Chapter 43

**Hope you like this one! This one has a little different point of view!**

**Chapter 43**

_Seth's POV_

Emma had come home a week ago, and no one had heard from Jake since the accident. I had been spending time with Emma since she always seemed rather lonely. I was also taking it kind of hard, since Jake was like the older brother I never had, but I kept my feelings to myself and helped Em. Then one day out of the blue I got a phone call.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Seth? Is that you?" A voice said back.

"Yes. But who is this?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Seth, it's Jake."

"Oh my God. Jacob? Where are you? What's gong on? Everyone's been wondering where you are!"

"Seth, I had to get away for a while. But I needed to know how Emma was. Once the ambulance got there, I left. I need to know if she's okay."

"Jake, to tell you the truth, she's not doing so well."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she came home about a week ago, and I've been helping out, but she's really out of it. You know down in the dumps."

"And how's the baby?"

"Jake, I don't know how to tell you this, but she… she… she lost the baby."

"What? No! That can't be. The baby. Our baby."

"Jake, she really needs you. I don't think she can get through this without you. And I'm not what she needs, you need to come home."

"I don't know. I'm always the reason she gets hurt. When I got mad and I phased and hurt her, my fault. When Renesmee kissed me, she ended up in the hospital. Then there was the time with the vampire. And now this."

"Jake, that doesn't matter, what matters is that she needs you to come home."

"Alright, well I should really go now Seth. I'm sorry you have to take of all this."

"Okay Jake. I hope you come home soon."


	47. Chapter 44

**If anyone has any ideas, please PLEASE tell me! I really need more ideas! Hope you like this one!**

**Chapter 44**

_Jake's POV_

Two days after I called Seth, I decided that it would be best if I came home. Emma would really need me right now, with her loosing the baby, and it would be nice if we could cope with it together. I had been staying up in a cabin in the Olympic Mountains, so I left for home. I was worried about Emma's reaction to me leaving.

I was so nervous as I drove to her house. When I got to Emma's house, I knocked on the door. It took a minute, but Charlie answered the door. He looked really surprised by the sight of me standing at his door.

"Jacob? What… When did you get back?"

"Well, I just got back, today. Is Emma home? Because I would really like to talk to her."

"Yeah. She's upstairs in her room with Bella and Seth. They've been a big help taking care of Em while I'm at work."

"Okay. Thanks Charlie."

I headed upstairs and knocked on her door, and heard so shuffling, and then Bella answered.

"Oh my God Jake." She said.

"Hey Bella, Seth. Hello, Emma."

"Hi Jake." Emma said.

"Hey Jake." Seth said.

"Um guys, can I talk to Emma alone?" Seth and Bella left the room.

"Jake?" Emma said, she sounded very weak. There were bags under her eyes, like she hadn't had good sleep in couple days. I wondered what she thought of me now, for leaving her.

"Yes Emma?"

"Jake, I'm really sorry."

"What are you sorry for, Em?"

"I'm sorry for loosing our baby."

"Oh Em," I sat next her on her bed, "it's not your fault. The baby just couldn't take everything. If anything, it's entirely my fault. I wasn't there for you, and you were looking for someone to talk to, for someone for support. Then when you need me the most, I leave. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"I guess so, but I don't blame you."

"Well as long as you don't blame yourself."

"Jacob, I'm really tired. I haven't had a good night's sleep in a while, worrying about you, all by yourself. Will you just lay with me?"

"Of course I will Em."

"Jake, I love you."

"I love you too Emma."


	48. Author's Note 3!

**Author's Note**

I really REALLY need some ideas. I don't know what to put in the story! So please review or I would prefer if you messaged me you ideas! I really need your help! And I'll give you credit if I use your ideas.

I would love to get you input on what I already have. So please review all the time! I love to hear what you have to say! Any input helps!

Thanks!


	49. Chapter 45

**Hey! Sorry I haven't written anything fro a while, well for a long time actually. Especially on this story. I've decided to write a couple chapters to wrap this story up. Hope you like it ****. Please check out me poll about Emma's wedding dress :P. And please please review! I don't know how many people read this, but I really like to hear what you have to say!**

**Chapter 45**

It was almost the end of June and Jake had been back for a week. I had caught up on my sleep, and having Jake around kept my mind away from the baby. It was Friday and tomorrow was graduation. High school was pretty much over. I had never thought my high school years would have gone the way it did. My mom passed away, and I moved to Forks with my dad. I was reunited with my old best friend Jacob, and we were together. He asked me to marry him, which was happening in just over two months. Then I got pregnant, and lost the baby. But now Jake and I were happy together.

I walked through the halls of Forks High on my last day of high school, looking at all the familiar faces and places. After the whole pregnancy thing, I didn't really have many friends except for the first people I met when I came to school; Lewis, Jason, Ana, and Jamie. After graduation we were having a huge party, for which I was super excited. I walked into the cafeteria during lunch to sit with my friends.

"I can't believe today is our last day of high school. Ever." Ana said.

"I know. Tomorrow we will out of this sh*thole." Lewis replied, making everyone laugh.

"Oh yeah I remembered I have invitations in my backpack for you guys." I said pulling out four envelopes.

"Oh, Em. These are so cute!" Jamie said. There was a picture of Jake and I at First Beach surrounded by a heart of candles. It read

"We're Engaged!

Emma Swan

and

Jacob Black

would like to share

their special day with you

August 21, 2011

Lake Quinalt Lodge"

"Emma, it's going to be wonderful. You and Jacob are perfect for each other!" Ana said very enthusiastically.

After school Jamie and I went over to Ana's house to sleep over, then we would go to graduation tomorrow. We were going to watch _Easy A_ so while Jamie made popcorn and Ana got the movie ready, I went outside to call Jacob.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jake."

"How was your day Em?"

"It was pretty good."

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"  
"I think so. But I'm so nervous. I can't believe my high school experience is already over. It all happened so fast, but I think I've gone through more then a lot of people do in these four years."

"You'll do great."

"_Emma! Movie's ready!"_ Ana calls from inside.

""Well I should be going. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you Emma."

"Love you too Jake."

I hung up and went to watch the movie.

_**Next Day**_

We spend the whole day getting ready for graduation. And when it was time for me to get my diploma, I felt beautiful and ready for whatever came my way next.


	50. Chapter 46

**Hey People of the World! Okay so I think I'll do two or three more chapters after this one just to wrap everything up. And you better review! And please pick one of the wedding dresses for Emma. **_**I can't do the next chapter until you pick one**_**! PLEASE DO THOSE THINGS!**

**Chapter 46**

After graduation, the Cullen's threw a huge graduation party, mainly for me but the whole class was invited. Carlisle and Esme were gone out hunting for the weekend, so we didn't have to worry about them spoiling the party. And not having them there meant alcohol, which made for a better party. I went around and said congrats to everyone before find Jake in the kitchen. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waste. I grabbed a drink and pulled him into the crowd to dance when "Here (in your arms)" by hellogoodbye came on.

"_I like where we are,_

_When we drive, in your car_

_I like where we are... Here_

_Cause our lips, can touch_

_And our cheeks, can brush_

_Our lips can touch here_

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me_

_Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

_I like where you sleep,_

_When you sleep, next to me._

_I like where you sleep... here_

_Our lips, can touch_

_And our cheeks, can brush_

_Our lips can touch here_

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me_

_Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

_Our lips, can touch_

_Our lips, can touch...here_

_You are the one the one that lies close to me_

_Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

_You are the one the one that lies close to me_

_Whisper's hello I miss you, I miss you_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

_Here in your arms._

_Here in your arms.__"_


End file.
